Secret Birthday Bzns for Ilsuocantante
by SecretSquirrel09
Summary: For this grandly auspicious day of your birth, H00rs lovingly toiled to bring you much mirth. Across the keys, our little fingers flew, To show just how much we all heart you. Twific that earns its M rating just for Ilsucocantante
1. Annanabanana

_Ohai, girls and... boys?__  
_

_This is a silly little thing I wrote for my kwalla, ilsuocantante. Which I'm sure you already know I wrote for you because of your super-sleuth skills, aka my iphone is, in fact, quite a bit smarter than me. I didn't technically lie; I just omitted. Forgive? I hope you have a very happy Birthday mah h00r. I wish I could give you special berfday snuggs, but alas, the universe has played a cruel joke via our locales. The following story is an attempt at something, hopefully, a little schmaltzy, cheesy or Harlequin-esque. Btdubs, it is long as fuck. Sorry, I'm a wordy betch._

_**~~--ℓ--~~**_

**A Virgin's Liberation**

Fumbling with the buttons at my throat, I tromped across the icy, brittle green expanse rolling toward my temporary, cherished escape. My fingers worked to close my bodice as I huffed a visible breath across my shoulder in the general direction of my vexation; it eddied into the surrounding mist, as impotent as my fists buffeting iron, my words hurling at him. Charles Swan, my father. Incensed flames flared with my blood, still, licking at the skin of my cheeks, threatening to ignite my fury. An enraged burn, eating through my viscera and erupting out of my neatly-clad slender form to explode in a blast of sparks and fire. That insufferable man, begetter or no, did not deserve my acquiescence any longer. No more would I submit to his will, gifting my unwavering obedience, from this day forward. I had apprised him of this most important alteration in our pattern this very morning while the hens still lay in roost and Apollo's four horses were not yet bridled. I had been resolute and sure and steadfast.

Charles Swan, progenitor of my very being, eyes wide and hands propped against his belt, had howled a booming, condescending guffaw in my face. He had gasped and panted and wheezed. Gusting from his maw, clammy, fetid air had freckled my anger-red cheeks with a dusting of patronizing spittle. I had wished, momentarily, for an occlusion of his throat, perhaps gibbet dealt.

The indignant tension in my chest released in minute increments as my feet carried me ever closer to my sanctuary, my haven. Gripping the cumbersome, rough-hewn door, I wrenched it ajar aggressively with equal parts unnecessary force and incendiary ire. Immediately, I clenched my fists, growled loudly and took the Lord's name in vain. An imposing sliver of oak pierced my flesh, penetrating my finger painfully. This day had barely become an ember on the horizon, and I already desired desperately to scrabble under my bed linens and hide away from the remainder of my morose existence; the manor was his domain, though, not mine.

The stable beckoned me forth with its dank chill and the stale swirl of oats, hay and the red clay earth in my nostrils. Even as a clumsy young girl, this was the essence of myself, my freedom, the scent of well-tended horse stalls and the cold fog of my breath bolstering me. I enjoyed my solitude and the powerful animals whose trust I toiled with endless effort to earn. This was my domain, my realm. Here, I was free.

Blank faces of the suitors darkening my doorstep at my father's behest flashed through my mind, boiling my blood again. I didn't truly accuse them, though I was more often quite wretched than not. Sweet Jasper Whitlock only called because his family desired he marry well, and everyone could see he was wholly smitten with little Mary Alice Brandon, the poor cobbler's daughter. Emmett McCarty was jovial and bawdy, often making me titter behind my gloved hand, but he clearly housed enough oats to sow a Spring planting, slaving all over town to ensure it was plentiful. Then there was the true thorn in my side, Michael Newton. He was a nice enough boy, though he was nearly illiterate, and he was taken with me. My father was taken with his trust, and I was apparently the roast suckling on a platter. Mostly, I desired nothing more than for them all to just go away. I never gave much consideration to boys, and nothing changed when they morphed into men. More than a man or boy, I wanted a good horse, pleasant weather, a good book and a warm fire.

Simmering with resurgent irritation, I stroked Her Royal Highness Princess Rosalie's long nose as she nickered softly. She was fiesty and strong-willed, never tolerating a hand other than my own, and while I enjoyed a battle of wills, I had endured more than my fair share for this day. She would not proffer the relaxing ride I so anxiously sought, so I reached out a handful of oats to her before turning to another stall. I desired meditation, a balm for my taut nerves.

Wise golden brown eyes peered out at me from a golden coat, and I settled my hand on the velvety bridge of his nose. My oldest, most trusted companion, Commodore Sir Carlisle. I smiled softly as I remembered selecting such proud, regal names for my horses when I was a much younger girl with the confidence only youthful naïveté can offer.

Ritualistically, I savored the preparations for our ride, putting on the bridle, checking his hooves and shoes, brushing his coat. I carefully placed the padding and saddle, tightening the girth slowly. I adjusted my stirrup iron, then led the stoic creature out into the glistening light of early morning. Gathering my skirts into position, I mounted the saddle with lithe grace. Riding was the only activity in which I felt anything other than ungainly. I settled my rear into the well-worn leather, hooked my right knee over the highest pommel and smoothed the bunched fabric of my skirt. Carlisle's eye rolled nervously back toward me, his ears twitching agitatedly. A tingle surged under my skin, prickled the hair on my neck. I turned swiftly in my seat to peer back through the gaping, dark hollow of the stable door. Unable to see beyond the foot of weak light pushing into the space past the frame, I concluded everything was in order. Not a wayward whinny warned my ears to be concerned, and I admonished myself for behaving like such a foolish girl. The quiet stablehand would be about his chores in moments if he weren't already attending to them.

Because Carlisle was exceedingly compliant, I merely clucked my tongue to signal him forward, and I was free... for a while.

I paced the even-tempered horse along the rolling green slope to the verdant forest beyond. Following a beaten path, we moved through a bouyant trot into a lazy run, and the tempest of hair whipping around my face tickled and caressed, a lover's fingers. I rode for miles in vast circular patterns traced amongst the plush green trees, teeming with sounds and scents and life all partially revealed, yet mostly shrouded in shadows and fantastical mystery. I longed to suppose my life was akin to this forest, an unknown outcome born of intrigue and chance, and while I was submerged within its leafy curtains I almost did.

As we veered onto a clearer path, I urged the relaxed steed into a canter again and then a gallop. Tearing past the mass of emerald, exhilarated by the chill damp air, I felt a gradual burn begin in the muscles of my thighs, my behind, and I straightened my spine to tilt my hips more securely into my saddle. Sound rushed as water past my ears and in them, as the flicker shifted into a spark of white heat low in my belly and a heavy, aching pulse between my legs. Carlisle leapt swiftly over a fallen tree; my muscles tensed, bracing myself, and the sensation of soaring above the forest floor while my leaden legs grounded me to the worn leather was as if I were dreaming of flying.

Moments after his hooves rejoined the loamy soil underfoot, plump raindrops began landing on me. I scowled up to the heavens, begging a pardon for whichever transgression had garnered me such a horribly unlucky day, and turned my mount quickly back in the direction of the stable. As I rode, the unforgiving sky continued its damnable deluge, wetness seeping into my riding habit and stringing my hair in ropey tendrils. Eventually, I was blinking and spluttering and irate. I did not deserve this; after all else, this was truly unfair.

I dashed Carlisle forthwith beyond the stable door frame, ducking to avoid the lintel and muttering crossly about all of my contemptible luck. Angrily, I continued to grouse to the back of my horse's ears, watching them twitch and shift and turn as he absorbed to my tirade. The burn in my belly was tickling up my ribs, and the throbbing pulse between my legs was insistent and slightly uncomfortable. Tension knotted up through my chest, tightening my lungs. Flushed and angry, I felt starved for air as I scrabbled for the buttons at my neck. I unhoused them frantically, stopping only when the fabric had fallen open to reveal the top of my riding corset. Huge breaths of air panted and pushed from my heaving bosom, calming the constriction in my chest.

In the furthest periphery of my vision, I caught a furtive movement and, delivering a bloodcurdling shriek, I wrenched the reins tightly in my hands. My cry and sharp tug spooked Carlisle so that he reared nervously, hooves pounding red clay-dirt. An agile form danced quickly to his side and reached to steady the horse while verdant forest green filled my vision. I had always thought green a cool shade, but this unwavering gaze only fed the desirous burn in my belly. Confused, mortified and still quite wroth with the universe, I glared into the mysterious green forest captured inside two bright, glimmering orbs.

"Stablehand! Never do that again. You could have seen me crushed on the floor for the startle you gave!" My tone was harsh and castigating.

"I apologize, Miss. Bringing you harm is farthest from my intentions." His tone was rich, layered thick and supple, the springy cushion of loam to compliment the life in his eyes; he glanced down shamefully.

"Well, then, assist me down." I demanded.

Without an utterance, he moved to place one hand on my waist and held the other out for me to grasp in mine. The moment the warm pressure of his touch enveloped my side, the dancing fire and throbbing pulse within me quickened and heightened. My fingers quaked with the wracking shiver his touch invoked as my hand met his. I was sure he perceived my trembling, and I risked a glance up into his mossy eyes to find them surveying me fervently.

I longed to tear my eyes away demurely, as a lady should, but they were too taken with his elegant brow to comply. I had known this man for years, since I was a gangly girl, stomping mud castles, and he a man-child, pulling braids, but never truly seen him, never heard the dulcet timbre of his voice, never felt his eyes raking across my body, his hands grazing my skin. I had not known him.

As I steadied on my own two feet, he respectfully withdrew his hand, and a small painful sob escaped my throat as a constricting lump settled there. Completely aghast at my inability to marry my mind's directions to my body's reactions, my spine bristled, and my shoulders shifted backward.

"Stablehand, un-saddle my horse." His eyes traveled up from my bust, which I realized with chagrin was quite exposed, and he nodded.

"Yes, Miss." He turned, guiding my horse away, and for some indescribable reason I was bereft at his distance.

"Stablehand," I called imperiously.

He turned to me, patience and something much more intense drawing his face; his lips curved into a slight smile before uttering, "Yes, Miss?" and they were precisely the same words as the last, yet hot green burned in his eyes and my belly.

"Be sure to run up the iron." I did not doubt he would without my prodding, but I rather enjoyed dictating commands to this beautiful creature. He broached no dissent, always submitting. I savored the sense of power with which he imbued me; a power I could not harness over my own person. Control. I had never pondered much in the past over his commitment to me, but I realized now he was bestowing faith and trust in me. And I realized his eyes invited me to ask him for more and more and ever more.

Observing him intently, I stood in place. His gentle, expert hands worked quickly but without haste. The muscles in his arms, barely visible beyond the cuffed sleeves of his simple cream colored shirt, bulged and flexed as he worked. I stepped closer, drawing in deep breaths of sweet hay mixed with the subtleties of saturated forest. A scent I fancied was him. As he finished moving the saddle and padding from the horse, I stepped ever closer.

"Stablehand?" I waited for his attention, and it did not disappoint. Igniting such heat within me, I felt the air disintigrate in fiery fingers from my lungs, breathless. "Brush my horse's coat," I demanded, receiving a flash, a spark in return.

"Yes, Miss," his lips curled again as his head dipped out of vision behind the horse.

A silly surge of giddiness flooded my brain when he reappeared with a brush. His hand made long, languid passes across the velvety coat, gently stroking a slow rhythm. I inched forward, and although he must have thought it curiously abnormal for me to stand there, doing nothing but watching him, he showed no indications of discomfort or confusion. He kindly massaged the huge beast's muscles as his hand passed across the shiny coat, and my thoughts flashed unintentionally to visions of those hands massaging along my skin, the burning muscles of my legs. His rough-woven tunic stretched hungrily against his sculptured back as he pivoted at the waist to discard the brush behind him.

"Stablehand?" It was a shaky exhalation this time, belying the guileful resolution in my posture. His simmering gaze greeted mine, anticipation tingeing steamy green. Gaping, I stood, silent. A brilliant smile flashed across his face, a blinding, dissolving smile.

"Yes, Miss?" his eyebrows raised earnestly.

"Uh, stable my horse... please?" The swirling confusion and desire in my mind and my gut twisted it into a question; his limitless smile brightened, rivaling the impermanent vibrance of Apollo's mistress as her rich vermillion embers flushed the horizon with the lust of their union. The same vermillion flush he burned into my chest, my belly, my loins.

"Yes, Miss." A nod and burning heat, green and lush. He moved my oldest steed efficiently into the stall, turning him and latching the gate closed.

With supple, potent grace, he strode to the water spigot. I followed him with my eyes, smoldering tears glazing my vision, roiling emotions sticking a guttural moan in my throat. A miniscule shift of his brow and intrigued tilt of his head divulged he had heard my stifled zeal, but he continued to fill a pail with water before using the stream of cold liquid to wash his hands, smoothly chafing them together and slicking the wetness further up his arms. He carried the pail to the stalls, pouring cascades of splattering, cold liquid into the horses' buckets. Lastly, he moved to Rosalie's stall; she was disgruntled, and the sounds of bumps and kicks echoed from her space. I registered with astonishment that her agitated noises had been filtering out around us since Carlisle had been spooked; I'd been too bemused to notice. A shocked gasp drew roughly into my lungs as he reached out and placed a gentle hand on Rosalie's face, whispering quietly to her while comfortingly stroking along her cheek. As she noticeably and quiveringly settled, my body flared to life.

My nerves electrified and tingled, pulsing with a yearning rhythm. I deliriously coveted his hands calming my over-heated skin. I craved a balm and an incendiary, praying his hands could sooth and excite as his presence seemingly did.

"Ed-Edward?" The stuttering whisper danced away from my tongue before my inhibitions could snatch it back.

The pleasant smile dissolved from his countenance but did not fall away. Instead it shifted, still burgeoning with unspoken emotion, into a serious, piercing gaze. His eyes swam in liquid pools of wonder, yearning, mirth as his hand reached for me. I was far closer to his body than I had anticipated, unknowingly diminishing the space between us with my instinctive steps. His fingers fluttering around my face tickled and caressed, a lover's fingers. His thumbs settled tenderly on my cheeks as he enveloped my neck with his warm, rough hands, braiding fingers through hair. The trembling exhalations jettisoning from my mouth and the erratic staccato rhythm beating up my throat from behind my breast were embarrassing and unnerving, but I could not contain them. The natural pinkening of his luminous skin was a faint reflection of his plush, rosied mouth, and I watched it draw ever closer to my own.

When he was so near that the breath expelled from his lungs to undulate in waves of dizzying, syrupy heat over my skin and into my gulping swallows, I sensed an alluring murmur against my tingling lips.

"Yes, Bella?"

I hadn't heard the intimate, familiar name in so long. The tingling flared into numbness, a fever of ripples across my face; an incandescent green flash overwhelmed my sight as my knees folded, and all I smelled were sweet hay and a saturated forest.

My torpid eyelids fluttered as I stirred the sleepy stiffness from my limbs. Pressing my eyes closed harder, I clung to the remnants of the unearthly dream in which I had been submerged. I was still encased in the imagined warmth of Edward's sound, firm arms, his earthy scent washing over me. My down mattress was typically too lumpy and chilled, despite warmers, smelling harshly of lye soap, but here, still wrapped within the sticky remnants of this dream, I was warm and cradled, nestling deeper. His whispers caressed my ear as he softly repeated my name.

"Bella, please, open your eyes?" he quietly begged. "Bella?"

My eyes flew open, taking in my surroundings in a soporific haze. He had laid me prone, resting comfortingly in the soft piles of hay in the loft, and his arms truly were surrounding me tenderly, his hand brushing up gingerly to worry at my brow and my mouth. His eyes shadowed the path of his fingers, green sparking in hot embers to ignite against the delicate skin.

"Are you unwell?" he begged, concern darkening his glorious expression.

"No, I... I was lightheaded. I am sorry." Apologizing to him felt different; I had never done it before, and somehow it did not feel like a concession.

"Bella, I was only worried... " he trailed off, gaze darting between my eyes and my mouth as my teeth cut anxiously into my lip. Torrid desire overcame his face as his brow furrowed into a conflicted fold.

"Edward?" I begged his attention, his embrace, so much more with the intensity I leveled at him. I desired a man for the first time in my life, and my body was the only thing of myself I could freely gift.

With only a moment's hesitation, his beautiful mouth crashed hotly into mine, and I whimpered at the unfamiliar sensation. Nipping and suckling, he caused me to pant for breath only to invade my gasping mouth with his tongue. Tentatively my lips learned to dance in rhythm with his own, and I reveled in the surge of heat coursing through my being, the feel of his body pressed against mine. As he leaned further into my form, I felt his unyielding want firm at the soft swell of my hip. Emboldened by his obvious need, I reached up to thread my fingers into his coppery silk locks, and my mouth returned the hunger he delivered. Large, confident hands pressed trails of fire into my body wherever they roamed, fingering the buttons and seams of my bodice until I tore myself away.

"Please, I want to feel your hands on me," I pleaded with a wanton anguish I was unaware I possessed.

"They are," he reassured, tightening them to grip at my waist and my ribs.

"I want your hands on my skin, Edward, not my garments," I explained impatiently and was relieved when his fingers flew with lightening speed to the remaining fastenings of my bodice, making quick work of the buttons. Gently, he lifted his weight away and slipped my arms from the stiff black prison.

I looked to his face to see him mesmerized by the rise and fall of my barely contained bosom. First grazing the restraining fabric, his fingers delicately toyed with the uppermost edge and danced temptingly across milky-white bareness. A halting gasp stuttered from my mouth as a wave of gooseflesh rippled my skin, a shiver rolling down my spine. His hands worked more surely, grasping, gripping, dipping under fabric to tease.

He drew his provocative mouth to my ear, nibbling on the crimson-flushed lobe before whispering, "Bella, you are more beautiful than the rolling green hills, the trees, the sun and the moon, the most beautiful flower; I have wished for this, you here with me, wanting me. Please, tell me this is real," he pleaded.

A deep, rich sigh met his ear with my tongue as I released all the pent up heat he had slowly transferred into me. "This is real and true, Edward, and I need you to, please, make me tangible; please consume me until I can feel my flesh and blood and bone again." I punctuated my last word against his sinewy neck, pressing teeth into the thumping pulse just under marble skin.

With a guttural sound, his mouth moved frantically down my neck, painting patterns with his teasing tongue. He slowed his ministrations as he reached the swell of my pillowy mounds, reverential in his attentions. His lips caressed, his teeth biting carefully at flesh, until his elegant, strong fingers, first, and his mouth, shortly after, discovered my arousal-pinched peach buds barely freed from the corset restraining them. He lapped savagely at one whilst his fingers stroked across the other. His lips parted to suck the peak in, and his teeth closed around it to nibble and scrape, causing me to cry out with pleasure and pain and the pulse in my incited nether regions.

He continued to concentrate his lascivious mouth at my bosom while his hand traveled purposefully across the soft swell of my side and down my thigh, seeking out the still-unbuttoned slit of my safety skirt. Tucking under the thick fabric, I felt his fingers drag devilishly up my leg towards the join of my hip with only my thin linen riding trousers as an impediment. The fiery ember of his touch traced an echo of need along my skin, and the near-painful tension building in my groin and suffusing into my belly boiled over as his hand settled firmly atop my femininity, cupping his heat transferred, between my legs.

I plucked indiscriminately at the buttons of his shirt, sure now we were both entirely too clothed. His hand massaged my womanhood, as I finally pried the last button free. I tore and shoved at the material, desperate to see the manliness before me, and he chuckled a vibrating shiver into my bosom before tilting back to slip from the remaining confines of his shirt. He shifted to reposition himself, but my hand against his chest stayed his movement, his gaze licentious yet curiously concerned. Flooded with a surge of modesty, I felt a blush creep along my cheeks and down my neck to my chest. Edward followed the trail of color with a lustful smirk, and my confidence reinforced, I reached for the fastenings of my skirt, expertly releasing the weighty bulk from my narrow waist. Edward's hands replaced mine as he painstakingly unwrapped the cloth so that it became makeshift bedding beneath us both. He dragged the length of my humming body with his graceful fingers, driving more heat directly to my center. Whether the heat originated within me or was somehow being absorbed through his touch and his eyes and his kiss I could not know.

His swollen length pressed needily against me as his hands traveled up to my waist to remove my trousers. I explored the chiseled fluidity of his torso, dipping my fingers along muscles, drifting beyond his navel to brush through the hair above his waistband. My fingertips dipped tentatively behind the fabric, nails grazing hidden skin, and barely dragged across his engorged manhood, a sticky wetness painting my fingers, before he pulled slightly away, panting, and began to work the linen down my legs.

Eyes chasing cloth, his face was alight with wonder as my natural form was exposed to him. Kneeling at my side, he traced an invisible line from the inside of my ankle, along my calf, dipping behind my knee, between my thighs. A ripple of pure green fire met my eyes and rippled out through my heavy limbs as his fingers brushed my sex, parting my welcoming folds, slicking with my passion.

I reached out to tug gently at his waist, begging from beneath my heavy lids, whispering "please." Understanding my request, Edward did away with his remaining clothing unabashedly, his tumescent shaft made visible to me; the first on which I had ever laid my eyes. Everything about him was beautiful yet decidedly masculine, and this elemental part of him did not disenchant. Rather, I was not confident my body would accept his rigid maleness in all of its seemingly quite large glory in any combination. Seeing the start in my expression, Edward gave me a sweet, uneven smile and shifted to kneel over me, supported on one arm. He grasped my hand gently, pulling it toward himself, as he leaned to pepper reassuring kisses across my cheek before hovering over my ear.

"This..." he placed my hand on his throbbing manhood, curling my fingers with his to wrap around the contrast of smoothness over steal. "_This_ is all for you, has always been yours, to use or ignore as you will. I do not expect anything from you, love."

He taught my hand how to stroke his skin with his own, eventually releasing mine as I continued to administer to his enlarged want. His mouth captured mine as his fingers pressed firmly at my wetness, parting my flesh to caress mewls and moans from my throat. Edward teased up to a swollen pulse, swirling skillful fingers and rubbing a building rhythm. I panted against his lips, unintelligible sounds forming poetry around the swell of tension and heat and longing thrashing through me. His lust burned hot in my palm; he swallowed my sounds and returned them back to me in a masculine timbre. His hand quickened, fingers shifted, danced around my aching entrance. Edward's thumb continued to press and strum at my most sensitive spot while he gradually pressed fingers into my warmth. My hand slowed, fell away, overwhelmed by the sensations he brought to my desirous heat.

He stopped his sure touches, and I opened my eyes confusedly. Only then did I register my own pleas which had been echoing around us for him to take me and fill me. His features were twisted with urgent needs and a blossoming intensity which gleamed in limpid green. Shifting his knees to settle between my parted legs, his eyes searched for consent and his quivering member twitched against the juncture of my legs. Assured of the answer for which he was hunting, he gripped himself firmly and laced the rounded head up and down between my sweet spot and my opening. A pleasurable shiver shook my muscles with every pass over the sensitive button, and the tension of anticipation when he moved along my entrance was knitting a tightness in my belly.

After a few minutes more of the heavenly torture, I thrust my hips up toward him and growled delightedly. Edward crashed against my lips, and I felt the lift at the corners of his mouth as he kissed me passionately. He slowed his torturous stroke, coaxing one more shiver before directing his velvety sword down to my entrance. Without thinking, I moved my hips up and into his as he finally pushed himself into me with care.

With my cry, his groan, Edward breached my virginal maidenhead, stilling once he was fully sheathed within me. His lips whispered kisses and concern against my skin, and sooner than seemed possible, the pain was a memory and a fire was burning fast and hot in my abdomen. I rocked my hips into him, writhing my body beneath him. I undulated in arches of my spine, pressing my corsetted torso against the sculpted beauty of his masculine form. Passion flared in his eyes, and he kissed me fiercely as his hips began a pulsing rhythm against mine. Shifting more weight to his knees, Edward drew his arms under my legs. He crooked them over his muscular shoulders before lowering some of his weight back onto my body.

The resulting sensation caused me to cry out, panting, moaning, gasping, loudly as his savage staff plundered my treasure. The tension wrapped all around me was overwhelming as his body encased mine and claimed mine all at once. His thrusts became more needy, speeding and erratic. His face screwed up into a pleasurably painful expression, and moments later, with an aggressive push, Edward's seed was pulsing and throbbing into me, my name tumbling from his lips in worship.

Edward's lips found my skin again and began a pilgrimage. As he withdrew from my body, his lips and tongue and teeth tasted the glistening sheen of sweat across my breasts, down the stiff fabric corset and to the soft bend where my hip met my leg. Fingers caressed my thighs, converging on the throbbing pink skin at their apex, and he kissed to the inside of my leg, tickling the short growth at his jaw along my sensitive skin. Tasting slowly, his tongue passed ghostingly into my folds. Edward's groan mirrored mine, and his hands pressed my legs out, spreading me open before him. His tongue came out, lapping hungrily at my bundle of nerves. I shifted and squirmed with bolts of pleasure darting through my veins, surging under my skin. His muffled moans vibrated into me, earning mewls and squeals and high pitched noises. He traveled down with his tongue stroking out to taste and titillate every part of me. His tongue swirled at my opening, and a feral growl echoed back up to me.

"Bella, you are so delicious," he breathed, warm air exciting my wetness. "I love tasting myself in you."

His words spoke directly to my sex, doing much the same as his body. He resumed his task, refocusing his tongue to lave attentively at my tender nub while he pushed his fingers into me. Instantly, the pressure in my abdomen redoubled, and my hips pushed roughly into his face, my fingers gripping his hair. I was gasping, needing more air, more burn, more feeling, yet overwhelmed by the culmination of the pulsing desire and burning heat threatening to explode forth and distribute my essence in a fluttering deluge of fiery confetti.

Edward's fingers tweaked, twisted inside me, stealing my breath altogether.

I froze, stiffened, and silent. The throb in my veins now concentrated to pulse and grip around his fingers. A quiet gasp floated from my lips, and I _was_ flying apart into a thousand pieces of fiery confetti. I was fireflies against a pitch black night.

And I was bouyant and I was weightless and I was flying.

Edward crawled alongside my body, still aloft, still full of his burning heat, still shattered into tiny pieces. He kissed gently against my temple; his arms folded me close, protecting me without grounding me.

"I love you, Bella. I have always been yours to keep."

He was mine, and my life was a fantastical mystery only partially revealed, and I was his.

He was sweet hay and wet forests and calm and green heat.

And I was free.

**~~--ℓ--~~**

_a/n (the second): My beta _**Viola Cornuta **_was kind enough to pretty this up for me and _**Tonya **_(she sends her happy Birthday wishes), so I love her immensely. Well, I love her whether she is my word mistress or not, but she braved heaving bosoms this time people._

_I don't own the Twilight stuff, but _**Tonya **_owns me._


	2. Antiaol

_Happy, happy birthday to my one and only Kitty Twin. I lubs you, T. Oodles and Oodles and bunches and bunches. Have my babies? Vegas can't happen soon enough. _  
_  
_  
_Thank you to _**echoingsilence **_and _**letmesign1901 **_who pulled the beta card on this little ditty since I couldn't get my beta to work on her own project._

**~~--ℓ--~~**

**Songs of Her**

I searched for her, as I always did. Through the throngs of people and the swirls of smoke, I could always find her. Her gaze fixed completely on me, night after night. I allowed myself to get lost in her eyes, focusing only on her as I sang the words that came from my heart.

We'd been playing the same dive bar for three months, Tuesdays and Saturdays, and ever since that very first night, she never failed to show. She was always surrounded by people, sometimes more than others, but she was the only one I sought out. The only one I could ever see while I was pouring my heart out on stage.

Despite the people that surrounded her, her eyes never left mine. I could see her lips moving along as I sang, mouthing the words she'd grown to memorize as she trailed her fingers along her collarbone. It was as if she sat in my line of sight just to taunt me.

The band's sets always changed depending on our moods, but the final song always held the same meaning. That, I sang to her. Sometimes they were new - a piece I'd been working on - and I would play acoustic while the rest of the band hung back. Other times, they were seasoned songs, ones we'd played a hundred times before. But always, always, they were for her.

Her lips. Her eyes. Her smile.

And tonight it was no different, as my mouth curved around the words I spoke for her and her alone, I watched as her lips turned up in a soft smile... as if she knew it was all for only her.

The final chords rang out moments before the bar erupted in applause, and I heard one of my bandmates wish everyone good night as we moved to clear off the stage. I placed my guitar in its case and turned back to where she had been sitting, only to be met with an empty chair.

Smiling to myself, I continued to help with tear-down, not worrying over the fact that she'd left without so much as a wave. She always did.

Once the stage was cleared, I said good night to the rest of the guys and headed toward the back exit. Before I could make it to the door, a small hand wrapped around my arm and pulled me into the shadows underneath the staircase in the back hallway.

Her hands were soft on me, tiny touches as she trailed her fingers across my chest. Though it was dim where we stood, I could make out the features of her face. Her full, pouty lips. Her high cheekbones. Her dark, soulful eyes.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

I smiled softly before I dropped my guitar case next to us and moved my hands to her hair, gripping her head while I lowered my lips to hers, tasting rum and peppermint. _Her. _ Our lips and tongues moved in a perfect rhythm, instinctively knowing how to balance the other.

Her fingers ghosted down my shirt, gripping my belt at the waistband of my jeans and tugging me closer to her, aligning our bodies perfectly. My right hand moved down her body while my left one stayed holding her head against me. My fingers traced the soft cotton of her t-shirt and I continued down until I reached the hem of her loose-fitting skirt.

I smirked against her mouth as she continued kissing me. She'd planned this.

My fingers danced on the soft skin at the back of her thighs as my tongue tasted her mouth, while her hands worked quickly to undo my belt buckle and the buttons on my jeans. Wasting no time, her hand disappeared inside, coming in contact with my cock, hard only for her. Her groan was lost in my mouth as we continued kissing and I pumped my hips into her hand while my fingers trailed up under her skirt.

Once I reached the flesh of her ass, I dropped my other hand and cupped both her cheeks before lifting her up and pinning her against the wall. Her legs immediately wrapped around my hips, and I couldn't stop the low moan that left me when I felt her cloth-covered heat come in contact with my throbbing erection. I wasn't sure if I'd ever been so hard in my life.

With her secured around me, I moved one of my hands in between us, slipping inside the lace edge of her panties as I felt the smooth wetness there.

"Fuck," I groaned long and low as I removed my lips from hers and kissed down her neck, across her jaw, ending at her ears. "Is this for me?" I asked as I slid my fingers along her slit, moving the wetness around before I slipped two fingers inside, loving the moan she gave in response.

"Yes," she hissed, her breath hot on my neck. She was panting, her hips gyrating against my hand as she was still wrapped around my torso, her back to the wall. Her hands moved along me and reached into my jeans again. "This," she said as she gripped my cock. "I want _this_."

Not wasting any time, I pulled my fingers from her and reached into my back pocket, pulling out a foil square. Tearing the wrapper with my teeth, I quickly tossed it aside, pinning her against the wall with my body while my fingers worked against my dick as I rolled the condom on. I moved one of my hands to her hip while my other one guided myself to her entrance, and before I could even think of thrusting, she pushed herself down on me, taking me fully at once.

_"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" _My whispered groans were not doing anything to assuage the incredible feeling that being surrounded by her evoked in me. Her wetness. Her warmth.

"More," she said against my lips. "Give me more."

I gripped her hips with both hands, my fingers wrapping down to cup her ass as I lifted her and slammed her back down on my length, starting up a frantic rhythm. Though I wanted nothing more than to take my time with her, I also knew that we were in a public bar, surrounded by a hundred people, any of whom could come across us at any time.

As I moved her over me, she tilted her body closer to mine, the new angle causing her to cry out against my shoulder. My fingers dug into her flesh as my orgasm approached, silently urging her to come with me. My lips moved over the skin at her throat, my tongue tasting the salty sweetness there as I sucked her flesh into my mouth. Her groan of pleasure vibrated through her body as she tossed her head back against the wall.

"Almost... almost..." she whispered as her lips parted, her neck open and bare to me.

My tongue traced along the skin there as I continued pumping into her, my control waning more with each passing second. I pumped her faster against me, slamming her down harder onto me. Her head snapped up once again and she sought out my lips, her mouth hungry for mine.

"Oh, _God_." Her moan was swallowed by my mouth as I felt her pussy contract around my cock. Finally able to let myself go, I pumped several more times before I stilled and allowed my orgasm to consume me.

"Mmmm," she hummed, her body still wrapped around mine. She peppered several small kisses against my lips before I lifted her off my softening cock and set her down on her feet. I watched as she smoothed her skirt while I quickly pulled the condom from myself and tied it off, turning back to her while I refastened my jeans.

Her fingers danced up my torso before she gripped at my shoulders and pulled herself up, placing her lips at my ear.

"Gets better every week, baby."

**~~--ℓ--~~**


	3. Hunterhunting

_Happy Birthday, you h00ker :)___

_Thank you for taking on the job as my second beta and dealing with my stupidly long chapters. I hope you like this. I think there are only two expletives in it. Shocking, I know.___

_Much thanks as always to my Beta and friend, _**Bri**_._**  
**

**~~--ℓ--~~**

**  
****Dropped Locks and Curtain Calls**

I stood in front of my locker, spinning the dial nervously as I procrastinated. I took my time guiding the arrow to the numbers, so much so that I lost focus and had to start again. Finally, I managed to get the combination right. I pulled on the base of the lock and slipped it through the bar, flipping my locker open. I looked in the tiny mirror and then away, mortified that my hair could possibly look worse now than it had when I had woken up. I tried to fix it but it just wouldn't comply. I didn't want to look stupid or vain so I shoved the mirror down the door of my locker so I could only see the front of my shirt.

I pushed my glasses up my nose and tried to bury myself in my locker while I pretended to search for something. I dropped my backpack on the floor and bent over it, searching for my phone so I could check what time it was. Eight fifty-five. Two minutes to go and then I couldn't wait any longer because I would be late for first period.

And then she was there, with her friend Angela and the one with the big hair named Jessica who always made some snide comment when she saw me at my locker. I looked down as soon as I saw Bella's long, shiny brown hair so she didn't think I was waiting for her, like I did three times a week. Only three times a week, on different days- and different times of the day- so I wouldn't look like a stalker. Even though technically I think I was one, because I knew the exact route she travelled to every class.

"I'll meet you guys in class." I heard her say as she pulled on her lock and it clicked open.

"But you'll be late," Jessica said in her annoying voice, standing to close to me, flipping her crunchy, gel-infused hair in my face.

"Whatever, Mr. Banner loves me. Just tell him my lock got stuck." She shrugged at Jessica and I peeked up at her from my bag, grabbing the first book I could. I pulled it out before shoving my bag into my locker and rooting around it.

I was definitely going to be late, and Ms. Geoff definitely didn't love me. I would probably have a detention at lunch time. I didn't care. This was totally worth it. Bella was going to be alone with me at my locker.

Angela and Jessica walked off as the warning bell rang and I reluctantly grabbed my binder from the top shelf and made sure I had a pen before I fumbled with my lock. It clattered to the floor, right beside her foot.

She was wearing a pair of shoes that resembled ballet flats and no socks. Her legs were bare, and my mouth went dry as I took in the soft looking skin. My eyes went wide as I realized the rest of my body was starting to react to the sight of Bella's bare legs and I stood frozen to the spot as I looked at my lock beside her foot, wanting to bend down to get it. (not new para) But Bella was wearing a skirt and I knew if I bent down, she would think I was trying to look up it, which I honestly wouldn't. Then she might kick me. And it would probably hurt. A lot.

Bella sank to the floor beside me as I was debating whether I should just pretend I didn't even realize I dropped my lock and walk away. But, I didn't think it would be a good idea to leave my locker open, although I really wanted to. Or disappear, that was a better idea even.

Instead, I just stood there like an idiot and watched her pick up my lock. She took a step closer to me so she was only about six inches away from me. I could smell her. Although this was nothing new. I took a sort of gulping breath and cringed because I could actually hear myself swallow.

"Hi, Edward. You dropped your lock." She gave me a little half smile, dangling my lock from her finger.

Oh God. She was talking to me. She had never spoken to me before. Sometimes she would look at me and give me a tiny smile, probably just because she felt sorry for me, but this time she said actual words.

I stared at her, realizing that I should speak. Knowing I should speak. But I couldn't. It was like stage fright, which I had. I was still frozen, my brain working but my mouth wasn't connected to it.

And then suddenly it was.

"You're really pretty," I blurted out. I could feel my eyes widen, as hers did the same, and I watched her cheeks flush slightly, most likely embarrassed by social awkwardness. Who said things like that? Me apparently.

I felt my face grow hot and I ducked my head, grabbing the lock from her finger and shoving my locker closed, thankful that I didn't fumble and drop it again.

I spun around, not looking at her again, because I was horribly humiliated and practically ran down the hallway away from her. I was so distressed by my social ineptness, I imagined I heard her say thanks, which was not possible.

For the next week, I avoided my locker entirely. I parked my car on the far side of the lot, closest to the theatre doors. I spent my lunch hour holed up in the corner of the library or working with Mr. Banner on the set for the Christmas play that had yet to be cast.

I loved theatre, I just didn't like performing. I could do lights, set design, sound, but ask me to get up on a stage and recite lines--ones I could recite from heart in the privacy of my own bedroom or in my head--and I would draw a blank and then toss my cookies all over my shoes.

It was Thursday afternoon, and I was designing trees for the set out of plywood while listening to my iPod at a level that would make my mother lecture me over premature hearing loss. I was lost in the music when I noticed a familiar shoe appear in my line of vision. I swallowed thickly and looked up, allowing my eyes to travel over the slender curves of her delicate ankle, the gentle line of her calf up to her . . . knobby little knee. She had really cute knees.

She was wearing purple and grey argyle socks that stopped just under her knees, highlighting their bony cuteness. There was about a six inch gap between where the socks ended and her skirt began, and I had a hard time drawing my eyes away from the pale, creamy skin. She had several small scars on her knees and I wanted to run my fingers over them and see if they felt different than the rest of her skin.

Her skirt poofed out around her as her body dropped to the floor beside me and I saw several more inches of leg--thigh to be exact--before I was staring at her chest and an old school Wonder Woman t-shirt. I looked up quickly, my mouth so dry I couldn't even muster up enough saliva to swallow without making a horrid gulping sound, so I let what little there was pool under my tongue.

"Hi," she said, but of course I couldn't hear her because I had my earbubs in.

I yanked them out and stared at her, blinking furiously as I pushed my glasses up nervously and rubbed the back of my neck, darting my eyes away.

"Um, H-h-hi, Bella," I stammered out.

"I haven't seen you at your locker this week," she said softly, and looked down at her skirt, playing with the hem.

"Oh, uh . . . I . . . um," I floundered, trying to come up with a good excuse, but I was drawing a blank because Bella was sitting beside me almost touching my knee with her knee.

"You said I was pretty." She peeked up at me and bit her lip.

Ohgodohgodohgod. Think of disgusting things, Edward, not her lips or her mouth or anything like the sliver of leg that was exposed or her bare arms, or the goosebumps on them that I wanted to press my lips against.

"Sorry," I said quickly and her face fell. She stared down at her lap and fiddled with the mood ring she was wearing. "I don't mean . . . I mean . . . Yes, I said you were pretty. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I don't want to make you uncomfortable," I tried to explain, however incoherently.

"You don't make me uncomfortable." She smiled and peeked up at me again. "I thought maybe you were avoiding me." She chewed on her lip and I shifted, trying to hide the fact that my traitor teenage body was reacting to those lips and the skin and just her presence.

I shoved my glasses up again, darting my eyes nervously around the room, suddenly expecting her brothers to come out of the wings and duct tape me to wall since they were both on the football team--and they had done it to my friend, Ben. "I-I-I thought you would rather not . . ." I mumbled, trailing off as I picked up the paintbrush and swirled it around in the brown paint on the pallet in front of me for something to do.

"Did you want help? I don't have art until next semester and I miss it," Bella said, changing the subject, possibly sensing my discomfort or unease. Whatever the reason, I was thankful.

"Oh, okay." I nodded and handed her a spare paintbrush.

I was amazed at how quickly the tension seemed to dissipate, as we dipped the brushes into the paint and focused on the art. Well, at least I tried to focus, but it was hard not to be distracted by Bella's hands or her legs, or the way she pulled her hair back in a ponytail and exposed the delicate line of her neck.

We worked until the janitorial staff came in and told us we had to be out of the building in fifteen minutes. I cleaned up in a rush, spilling paint on my jeans in the process, feeling like an idiot for not being smoother, like my sort-of-friend Mike. He always seemed to have girls lined up waiting to date him. I had known him since elementary school, but we didn't hang out much anymore since he played sports and I couldn't. He was even hanging out with Bella's brothers, both having migrated to the top of the food chain here within a couple of weeks.

My sister, Alice, who didn't date anyone was swooning over Jasper, much like I seemed to be doing the same with Bella. The difference was that Alice had the personality to get what she wanted, and I . . . did not.

"Oh God! Is it really quarter to six? My dad is going freak out if I'm not home before he is!" Bella exclaimed as she checked her cell phone.

We cleaned up quickly and grabbed our bags from our lockers. "Did you need a ride? I could drive you . . ." I offered as we walked across the parking lot. There weren't very many cars left, and I hadn't even bothered to tell Mr. Banner that I was leaving, although I was pretty sure it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh, it's okay, I have my own car," Bella said, pointing to a rusted out, ancient Chevy on the opposite side of the lot from my car. "Thanks for the offer though, Edward, maybe another time." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek. "I had fun this afternoon, see you tomorrow." She bounced across the pavement as she waved goodbye and disappeared beneath the veil of hair as she pulled it from the elastic holding it up.

I stood there, watching her as she got into her truck and drove away, waving dumbly at the fading vehicle, my cheek on fire where her lips had been.

The next few weeks followed the same pattern, except now I would wait at my locker most days, still at varying times of the day, but now I would smile at her. If she wasn't with her friends, I would say a quiet 'hi,' shove my glasses nervously up my nose and then head to my class. Bella joined me frequently after school to work on the sets with me.

One day, her brother Emmett came in and asked her for her keys to the Chevy. He gave me the typical jock nod and quirked an eyebrow at his sister as he surveyed our work.

"Where's _your_ car?" Bella asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Rose has it. She had to go shopping with her cousin or something and wanted to borrow it. Are you coming home or can you get your own ride?" he asked her, holding out his hand. I was sure he was talking about Rosalie Hale, my bitchy cousin, and that would mean that Alice was with her. Bella's brother had lent her his car? What was wrong with him?

"I have my own ride . . . my truck," she grumbled and looked at me apologetically.  
"I could drive you home, if you wanted to stay," I offered.

"See, perfect. Thanks bro." Emmett snatched the keys out of Bella's hand and was gone before either of us had taken a breath.

"God he can be a jerk. Sorry about that, I don't want to make you go out of your way . . ." Bella chewed on her lip and twisted a lock of hair around her finger.

"No, no, it's fine, I'd love to drive you home," I said quickly.

"Okay, thanks." Bella gave me a shy smile before she went back to painting.

When we were ready to go home, I made sure to open the passenger side door for her and she gave me that shy little smile I had really grown to like before sliding into the seat. I ran around to the driver's side since the temperature had dropped drastically and it was getting cold. Fall seemed to be ghosting in and wrapping its cold fingers around my spine.

I shivered as I got into the car, Bella's warm scent filling the interior, as I turned the ignition and blasted the heat. Bella rubbed her bare knees and I pointed the heat registers at her, feeling nervous again because she was in my car.

I drove to her house in awkward silence and realized after the fact that I didn't ask for directions. But that was okay, because Forks was a small town and everyone knew where everyone else lived. Sort of.

She leaned over and kissed my cheek, right at the corner of my mouth before whispering, "Thanks for the ride, Edward."

She was out of the car before I could respond.

I spent the rest of my evening alone in my room.

~*~

The next day, Bella and I were working on a complicated part of the set, the rest of the crew that Mr. Banner had assembled to help out were packing up and leaving when Jessica and Angela walked in. Angela was nice; I think she had a crush on my friend Ben, who was a big computer geek. Jessica, on the other hand, was a snobby cheerleader and she wasn't very friendly.

"Um, I'll be right back, Bella," I mumbled and stood up, getting tangled in my own feet and tripping as I tried to get off the stage before Jessica could say something nasty to me. I recovered quickly, but heard the snicker and the comment on my inability to walk as I rushed off the stage into the wings. I could hear Jessica berating Bella for hanging out with me, telling her that she was wasting all her spare time with this 'crap.'

I should have known this would happen, that her friends would interfere. Not that I thought I stood a chance with Bella, but still, we were hanging out, and it was nice to pretend that there was something there, even if it made me a tad delusional.

I sat down on one of the speakers and put my head in my hands, feeling dumb for getting so invested in a girl who was so obviously out of my league and was clearly spending time with me because she pitied me.

I berated myself for a few minutes, waiting until there was silence before I even contemplated moving, because the last thing I wanted to see was Jessica's ugly sneer as Bella left with them.

"Edward?" Bella's voice filtered in through the darkness that engulfed me in the wings of the stage and suddenly I felt a tentative hand on my leg. I jumped at the contact.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Bella said softly but didn't remove her hand. She felt her way along the outside of my thigh as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. I could see her perfectly, even in the dim light. I had been studying her face for the past several weeks as the play had started to take shape around us and we worked on the set in our own private little bubble.

"That's fine, I can clean up. I'm sure you want to go hang out with your friends," I mumbled, bouncing my heel off the front of the speaker, feeling the heat of her hand through the fabric of my jeans. I was so embarrassed knowing she felt so sorry for me that she was compelled to try and . . . I didn't even really know what she was doing with her hand on my leg.

Bella snorted, and it had to be the cutest sound, because it definitely shouldn't have been coming out of her mouth. "I'd hardly call Jessica my friend. I only hang out with her because she's Ang's cousin and Angela is really nice," she said--with her hand still in my leg.

She started tracing little circles around the seam of the outside of my thigh, which was really very distracting.

"Oh," I said, and my voice cracked as I pushed my glasses up nervously.

"Edward, do you like me?" Bella asked shyly, ducking her head so I couldn't see her face, which was kind of obscured by the lack of lighting anyway.

That was a silly question; of course I liked her. Half of the male population at the school was in love with her, but fear of her older brothers seemed to deter anyone from pursuing her, which actually worked in my favour. I guess Emmett and Jasper figured I wasn't much of a threat since I was an A/V-slash-Art nerd. This was certainly true, I definitely wasn't a threat. Even Mike had been talking about asking her out lately, though he knew I liked her.

"Of course I do," I said, and my voice cracked again.

"Can I asked you something else?" Bella asked, her voice barely above a whisper as she stared at my chest, avoiding my eyes.

This couldn't be good. It didn't sound good, nor did her body posture convey a sense of ease. I didn't like this at all. "Sure," I replied anyway.

"Then why haven't you tried to kiss me?" Bella asked, peeking up at me for a second before her eyes dropped to my mouth and her tongue darted out and wet her lower lip.

I stared at her- at her mouth, at her tongue - as she leaned forward slightly. I didn't know what to do. On the one hand, I really wanted to kiss Bella. I thought about it all the time. Constantly. But on the other hand, the only experience I had ever had kissing a girl was when I played spin the bottle with some friends at Lauren Mallory's fourteenth birthday party and ended up having to kiss her. It wasn't very pleasant because her braces cut my lip. I still have the scar.

I'd also gone on a date a couple of years ago with a girl named Maria that my sister tried to set me up with. She kissed me, but it felt like she was trying to eat my face, so I didn't go out with her again. My sister told me she thought I was a prude, or gay. Who even used the word prude anymore?

I leaned forward to meet her, though, because I sure wasn't going to pass up this opportunity. Bella didn't have braces, and that had been four years ago. I was pretty sure this would be way better.

Her lips were really soft as they brushed against mine lightly. She pressed her hands down on the tops of my thighs as she leaned forward even more, her hips against my knees, so I parted my legs and she settle between them.

I didn't really think about the fact that that would mean that she could very well feel exactly what was happening in my pants. But as soon as her stomach came in contact with my erection,she let out this little moany sound and her hands shot up to my neck and weaved into my hair.

She pressed her lips against mine again, with more force this time and her soft, warm tongue swept across my lower lip before she sucked on it. I wasn't really sure what the heck I was supposed to do with my hands, so I reached up and put them on her waist. That seemed pretty safe, I thought.

Except as soon as I touched her, she pushed her hips into my groin and I let out a really loud groan. Spurred on by my inability to stay quiet, Bella tilted her head and pulled on my hair gently, forcing my head in the opposite direction as her lips parted and she pushed her tongue past my lips, hitting my teeth.

Tentatively, I opened my mouth and then Bella's tongue touched mine, and I was definitely right;this was way, way better than kissing Lauren had been or that girl Maria who ate my face.

Bella's lips tasted like lip gloss and her mouth tasted like orange Tic Tacs. I wrapped my arms around her and held her to me, feeling how soft her body was compared to mine. I was all bone and muscle while she was supple and smooth. I tried to pay attention to all of it, because I wasn't really sure why she was doing this. Did she just want to see what it was like to make out with a nerd?

My glasses were fogging up, so I couldn't really see anything anymore. I decided to close my eyes and just enjoy the feeling of Bella's lips on mine, her tongue in my mouth, her body pressed against mine. Suddenly she was in motion, clambering up onto the black speaker box I was sitting on so she was straddling my lap.

One moment she was between my legs and the next I was between hers. _Oh God_. I felt it then, as her skirt billowed out around us and settled, it was the heat from between her thighs that was now pressing down on my erection. I felt like I was going to explode any second, and she wasn't even touching me, not in a way that should have made me feel that way. Maybe it was the idea that those parts of our bodies were only separated by her underwear and a pair of jeans and boxers that made me feel that way.

She shifted her hips against me, and I sort of gasped into her mouth. "Oh sorry," she mumbled and then pulled back, her eyes widening in embarrassment. She moved to get off my lap and I clamped my hands down on her hips. It was pretty much an involuntary reaction. Pretty much, but not entirely.

"I liked it," I admitted, and I felt myself blush at the admission.

Bella gave me a little smile. "Really?" she asked, before she shifted her hips against me again.

I think my eyes rolled into the back of my head because as soon as I could focus again, Bella's mouth was back on mine. She wiggled around in my lap, pressing down and circling her hips in this really sexy way.

"You're a really good kisser," she said when she finally pulled her lips from mine. We were both breathless and panting in the silence behind the stage.

"I am?" I asked and sort of smiled, because this was the first time I had ever _really_ kissed a girl and I was pretty excited that I seemed to be doing it right.

"Mm hmm." Bella nodded and gave me a quick succession of pecks all over my mouth and down my chin. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that before?" she asked, looking a little confused as I shook my head no. "Oh, well you are." She bit her lip and gave me a shy little grin.

I thought it was kind of funny that she was straddling my lap and giving me this innocent smile, but I liked it. You could never really tell with Bella what she was like underneath the facade she wore at school all day, because the girl I often saw walking the halls was not the one I had come to know in this auditorium.

"Thanks, so are you," I said quietly. Bella's smile was earth shatteringly beautiful. I couldn't help but lean in and kiss her again.

~*~

That was how it continued. Bella and I would meet after school and work on the sets for a , when everyone was busyor when tryouts and rehearsals started, we would sneak off to a secluded area and make out. It started off innocently enough, a little kissing--okay, a lot of kissing. Then I got bold and touched her breasts over her shirt. Next I slid under her shirt and finally, under her bra. I loved the way they felt in my hands, warm and soft and really nice. I wanted to kiss them, too, but I wasn't sure if she would want me to, and it wasn't like I could take her shirt off. The thought of getting caught kissing was scary enough, but that . . . I had never been in trouble at school, ever.

One day when we were making out, Bella's hand found its way to the front of my pants and she ran her hand over my erection through my jeans. I groaned into her mouth and suddenly her warm hand was inside my pants. I received my first ever not-self-administered-hand-job behind a set of curtains that were against a wall in the darkest corner of the backstage, while they were rehearsing Act One of the Christmas play. It was the single best moment of my life, at the time.

A few days later, Bella was wearing a skirt and I fingered her up against the same wall with her leg hitched over my hip. I even made her orgasm. It was the most amazing thing to watch; the way her hands shook as she held onto my shoulders and she threw her head back against the painted black wall. Her eyes were closed and her brow furrowed as I moved my fingers inside her, the softness and the heat making me want even more. She had opened her mouth in a silent cry and I kissed her as her muscles spasmed around my fingers. It was so cool.

I didn't tell anyone though, because Bella and I weren't openly dating or anything. I wasn't even sure she wanted to date me, or if this was just fun for her or what. I didn't ask, even though I was falling in love with her, or at least I thought it was. She was really all I could think about.

She would talk to me in the halls now, her fingers would brush across the back of mine and she would smile shyly. I would return the smile, but there was never anything more. She never asked me to sit with her at lunch. She never sought me out or asked me to come over after school instead of spending time in the auditorium, working on the sets. But then, I didn't go looking for her either, and I never invited her to my house.

~*~

On opening night of the play, Bella wore a black dress. We helped behind the scenes while the cast put on make up and costumes, and then I headed up to the sound booth to check on Ben. He seemed to be okay, so Bella took my hand and dragged me past all the of cast who were getting ready, and into the recesses of backstage. She opened one of prop rooms and pulled me inside, kissing me hard as she pressed me up against the wall.

"Edward, am I your girlfriend?" she asked, and her voice sounded a little desperate in the darkness.

"I-I-I . . ." I stammered, not knowing if she wanted to be my girlfriend, if this was a trick question or not.

It was pitch black inside and I couldn't see a thing. I searched for a light switch, but there didn't seem to be one in arms reach. Suddenly I felt warm fingers on my stomach and then they were hooked in the waistband of my dress pants, popping the button and pulling down the zipper. Her fingers wrapped around me as she kissed me fiercely.

And then her mouth was gone and it wasn't her hands that were wrapped around me anymore, it was her lips. I groaned as the heat of her mouth surrounded the head of my erection and she moved down the shaft, taking me inside the wet warmth.

"Oh my God, Bella," I sort of groan-sighed because this was definitely the best feeling in the world, ever.

I tried to hold off as long as possible, but Bella was moaning around me, and the vibrations hummed along my body. The sensation was more than I could take, plus I couldn't stop thinking about Bella asking me if she was my girlfriend and that was a huge turn on in and of itself.

"I'm . . . I'm, oh shit . . . " I cursed, surprising myself with my inappropriate language as I tried to warn her that I was about to come before it was too late. But it already was too late.

Bella's hand and mouth stilled on me and the tension in my body unravelled as I came. I felt her throat contract and I think she may have gagged because she let go of me quickly and coughed before she recovered herself.

"That's the first time I've ever heard you swear." She giggled in the darkness and held onto my hips while she pulled herself up.

"That's the first time anyone has ever done that to me," I replied, as though this somehow justified the expletive.

"That's the first time I've ever done that to anyone," Bella said as she fidgeted with the buttons on my shirt. I wished I could see her face.

I hadn't told Bella that she was pretty much my first everything and I hadn't asked about her past, because frankly I didn't really care to know.

"I want you to be my girlfriend, if you want to be," I said and kissed her softly on the lips.

"That's good, because I want you to be my boyfriend," she whispered and opened the door to the prop room and pulled me out. I could hear the lines of Act Two coming from the stage.

~*~

The play had been over for three days and Bella and I had started hanging out at her house after school. That was until I told her that my father was a doctor and my mother was involved in charity organizations all the time, so no one was ever home. That was when we started hanging out at my house in my bedroom, completely unsupervised.

It was about a week before Christmas, and the first time Bella had told me that she couldn't hang out with me after school. I was really disappointed, but she said she needed to go shopping for Christmas presents and she was going with Angela and Jessica. While Jessica was civil with me, I still didn't like her so I opted not to go--though Bella never asked me if I wanted to, to be truthful.

It was about seven when she called to ask if it was okay if she came over. Her father was under the impression that she was with Angela for the next few hours; my dad was pulling a double and my mother would be out late. Not that I would have said no if either of them had been home. They had met Bella on more than one occasion and they really liked her.

She looked a little nervous when she came in and dragged me up to my room.

"I got something for you for Christmas," she said in between kisses as she pushed me to the edge of the bed and I sat down.

"Oh really? Is it a surprise?" I asked, trying to figure out where she was going with this, because wherever it was, I liked it so far.

"It is." She nodded as she ran her fingers up and down my arms.

"When do I get to see it?" I asked, kissing her neck because she liked, and so did I.

I had become more and more comfortable with touching Bella--all over--once we started making out in more private places, like my bedroom. I was far less concerned that we would end up getting caught and I could focus more on the sounds she made and the feel of her skin. I really liked touching her a lot. In fact, I would do it all the time if I could, and it wouldn't result in a suspension when we were at school. It was a good thing that we didn't have classes together because Bella had already pulled me into the janitor's closet once to make out in the past week. I didn't think I had the restraint necessary to watch her in a class for a hour and not be able to hold her hand or touch her leg.

"You can see it right now," she said and pulled away from me.

"But I thought it was supposed to be a surprise," I replied, confused.

She pulled her shirt over her head and I stared, because for as much as we made out, and for all the things we had done to each other, she had never had her shirt off in front of me before. The bra she was wearing was pale blue and it was covered in . . . _little cartoon reindeer_? They looked like they had been drawn by a three-year-old. I didn't have much time to really focus as I pushed my glasses back up my nose because Bella's pants followed her shirt and she was standing in front of me in her bra and panties.

"Holy crap," I breathed, almost wheezing. For a moment I was concerned I had developed asthma.

"Surprise," Bella said, somewhat meekly. I watched her cheeks colour red and she looked down at the floor. It wasn't until that moment that I recognized I was gawking and that the surprise was her bra and matching panties.

"Turn around," I croaked out, and circled my finger, just in case what I had just said was not intelligible.

She peeked up at me, biting her lip as she turned around. _Oh God_. Half her ass was hanging out the bottom of those underwear. Who designed these things? "You're so pretty," I sighed as she did a little pirouette and then threw herself at me.

I caught her and kissed her frantically, my hands roaming over her skin. Her fingers found there way under my shirt and she yanked it over my head before pushing me down on the bed and working my pants off. It was skin against skin for the most part and as cute as the bra and underwear set were, I really wanted to be skin to skin _everywhere._

I fumbled with her bra until she pushed my hands away and undid the clasp for me. I pulled the fabric away from her skin and watched it pebble while the dark pink of her nipple puckered as I ran my thumb over it. I sat up underneath her, pressing my lips to the swell as I looked up at her, hoping this would be okay, because I had been thinking about doing it for quite a while now. Her lips parted as she watched me, and I made my way slowly over the swell of her breast to her nipple, kissing it softly before circling it with my tongue. Bella moaned. Really loudly.

I shifted my hips against her, _holy hell_, it was way more intense without my jeans or a pair of pants in the way.

I pulled Bella down on top of me and then rolled us over, surprised at my grace for once. I was really glad I hadn't elbowed her in the face or anything. I kissed my way over her chest as she ran her hands down my back and over my sides until they were resting low on my hips. I realized, once my attention was no longer focused on her naked breasts beneath my lips, that she was trying to push my boxers down over my hips. I paused what I was doing and shoved them down for her, my erection springing free and grazing her stomach as it bounced.

"Take them off," she murmured as she ran her fingers through my hair. I looked up at her, wondering if this meant what I thought it meant.

"Are you sure?" I asked, the question loaded because it was more than just about me taking my boxers off.

Bella nodded and I shoved them down my legs as Bella did the same with her own. I hovered above her, glad I had been lifting some of the heavier set pieces in front of Bella to show off a bit. I'd only managed to strain something once. Bella took my erection in her hand and pumped up and down a couple of times, not that I needed her to do that. I was pretty worked up just from the look and feel of her naked body under mine.

I was pretty sure that I wasn't going to last too long. At least that was what I had heard and from the feel of it, it was probably true. I kissed my way over her stomach, and down to the trimmed patch of curls that guided my way to the heat that came from between her thighs. I had never done this before--obviously--but I was willing to try. How hard could it be? I would lick and suck and then hopefully she would have an orgasm so I wouldn't feel so bad about it when I came about two seconds after I was inside her.

I kissed my way along the ridge of her pubic bone, loving that the triangle of curls gave way to smooth lips and soft skin as I kissed between her thighs gently. Her moans were enough to spur me on, and let me know I was doing something right and I licked and sucked in time with the movement of her hips and the sounds that echoed through the room.

Bella's moans got louder and she pulled on my hair, my glasses were fogging up, but I really didn't want to stop at all. I pushed two fingers into her at the same time as I pressed my tongue firmly against her swollen skin. Bella's back arched and she moaned out my name before she relaxed into the bed, her muscles contracting around my fingers as she panted and her fingers massaged my scalp where she had been fisting my hair.

I kissed my way back up her stomach, my hard-on so intense I thought I might explode as I settled myself between her legs. "Holy fuck," I moaned into her neck because it was really, really hot between her legs and I couldn't even begin to explain the way it felt to be this close to her.

Bella giggled and then moaned as I slid back and forth along the soft curls low, low down on her pubic bone. "That's the second time I've heard you swear." She kissed my cheek and shifted her hips, and my erection moved lower down between the soft wetness. We moaned in unison.

"I don't know, Bella. What if it hurts for you . . ." I trailed off, trying not to focus on how stupid I was for saying that, because why in the world would I try and convince Bella that having sex was a bad idea?

"It's supposed to hurt the first time, and I think you might be really kinda big," she said quietly against my mouth.

"I might be kinda . . . wait, you've never . . . ?" I asked tentatively as she moved her hips and I slid even further along the wet and hot and _ohmygod_.

She shook her head and I let out a little sigh of relief. "Me neither." I smiled at her.

"Really?" she asked and bit her lip, "But you're so good at everything . . ." she trailed off.

"Really? " I asked, shifting against the slick wetness between her thighs, distracting both of us. Suddenly I was panicked, because I wasn't prepared. "I don't have a condom," I blurted out, wide eyed and disappointed . . . that was until Bella spoke.

"I went on the pill last month," Bella said and I felt her hand between our bodies as she slid my erection down and then there was heat and pressure and tight as I slipped slowly inside. I waited for her to tell me it was okay to keep going, stilling as I felt her chest heave under me and her fingers dug into the skin of my arms.

"Oh my God, Edward," she breathed against my lips and I pushed in a little further, anticipating discomfort for her and watching for signs. I had to admit, this was even better than being given head. She inhaled sharply and I stilled, rubbing her cheek with the pads of my fingers and kissing her softly until she relaxed.

"Is this okay? Are you okay?" I asked, not wanting to continue with this unless it _was_ okay. Even though it felt really good for me, if it didn't feel good for Bella, I would definitely stop.

She took one more deep breath before she ran her hands down my back and pressed down. I sank into her, all the way, until my hips met the warmth of her thighs. She moaned into my neck as she buried her face there.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I asked, wanting to move really, really badly, but then again, the sooner I moved, the sooner it would be over.

"Yes." She nodded quickly and then she shifted against me. Even that minute movement caused me to groan. I pondered briefly if I would have lasted longer if I had a condom, but it felt so good, I was kind of glad I didn't need it.

I pulled out of her slowly, moving out of the hot and the tight and the wet before I slid back in and we both whimpered against each other's mouths. My arms were kind of shaking already, and I wished I had decided to take the weight training course this year instead of World Religions.

"It feels really good," I said before I kissed her softly, trying to distract myself because I didn't want to come two thrusts in. That would be really bad.

"For me, too," Bella sighed.

I pulled out again, not as far this time, and pushed back into her and the sound that came out of her forced me to think about things that were not sexy at all. I thought about third world hunger, about crying babies, about roadkill--it helped a lot.

I found a gentle rhythm and Bella moaned in time with my movements. "Oh my God, Edward that's . . . oh . . . right there," she said breathlessly, shifting her hips against me.

That was it for me though, Bella's words, her moans, the feel of her body, that was all I could take as the fired burned across my skin.

"Oh God, I love you," she breathed and those words were my undoing. I buried my face in her neck, moving my lips to her ear as the heat spiked in my veins and I burst into flames of white light.

"I love you, too."

**~~--ℓ--~~**


	4. Imdominating

_Happy birthday to my gorgeous friend Tonya!  
It blows my mind that I've seen you  
in real life twice this year_

_We had swine flu together before it was trendy  
and killed a frappuccino with clit twitches  
and that was only the first time._

_Now I give you another first time and offer you  
the only cherry I have left to give.  
Be gentle with my silliness, ILYSFM_

**~~--ℓ--~~**

**Guess Who's Coming For Lunch**

Fuck.

Fuckfuckfuck!

I know where it is. Exactly where it is_._ Sitting on the kitchen counter. To the immediate left of my coffee. The same coffee I didn't have a chance to drink.

I mean really. It's the day I finally get to have lunch with my friend. Correction, it's the day I get to buy lunch for my amazing and very pregnant friend who is also very, very hungry, and I left my wallet at home. Awesome. And all because I couldn't stop reading.

I just _had_ to read a little bit more. Juuuust a bit more. And more. And fucking more! Jesus. I'm worse than an addict. My addiction is a weird mix of socially acceptable and 'for the love of God, don't tell your mother.' On the one hand, it's reading not, you know, smoking crack. But on the other hand, the one superglued to my Blackberry, I'm reading delicious, makes-my-toes-curl-up-in-delight, hot, sticky smut. And therein lies the shame. Well, that's where it would lie if anyone in my real life knew.

That's why I am so excited to meet up with my friend. This is a little thing we share. We can giggle and squee and use dirty words without any PTA moms judging so long as we keep our voices down in Panera. The civilized folk tend to frown on grown women talking about proper clitiquette and vamp sized portions over their paninis. Mind you, all of this is a silly little pipe dream unless I can get my hands on some cash in the next hour. Short of hooking on the corner, I'm at a loss.

Now, while the idea of sexy times is beyond tempting - I mean, I'm pretty sure I remember liking it, and I think I still know where things go - I've seen the men that populate my street. I truly believe I could get any homeless man I want, but that's not really helping the money situation. Or the 'not letting yucky men put things in me' deal I made with my vagina. Instead, I'm going to try the bank.

I say try because I have no wallet, and unfortunately, that is where I keep my ID. My only tiny little anorexic-sized glimmer of hope is that Angela is working today. Surely someone who has known me since high school will let me withdraw from my account without fingerprints and cavity searches first. Granted, I did set her up with her blazing loser of an ex-boyfriend who stole her rabbit when they broke up, then named it Prince Eric after his new boyfriend, but that was years ago. I'm sure she's over it by now, right?

I am so fucked.

Walking in, I breathe a tentative sigh of relief. Angela's there, and the line is short. Maybe the universe doesn't hate me for telling that cute British boy his earring made him look like a big, gay pirate after all. We're talking Mr. Clean in The Pirates of Penzance. Meh, it wasn't the worst ending to one of my dates, but it was the definitely the fastest.

_Honestly, how am I single? _

The line may be short, but it's moving about as fast as a fangirl through Hot Topic, so I take some time to check my surroundings. Some people might say I've seen too many movies, but I like to know my exits. You never know when a school bus is going to come barreling through carrying a crazy, gun-toting maniac who actually _has_ seen too many movies. Who'll have egg of their faces then, huh?

I round the corner of my little people pen to........

Holy mother of fuck. My brain has obviously exploded. I am dead. I am dead and done because in front of me is a man that can only be the product of a glorious - and very naughty - union between Johnny Depp and all the Followill brothers inside a Godiva bakery - artfully captured in sepia tones by Bruce Weber.

I'm pretty sure my lady parts just twitched. For real. Somebody definitely just poked my heynow with a giant popsicle, and I jerked like a hologram of my imaginary boyfriend just told me what to do. Again. Hoping my stare-gasm went by unnoticed, I jerk my hand back from where it's inching into my pants & wipe my instantly sweaty palms on my leg. I swear, twelve year old boys have more control over their hormones than I do.

I don't know what to do. I am literally standing slack-jawed, trying to keep my feet on the floor before I tacklefuck that delicious piece of man candy. Thankfully, Angela calls my name, saving me from possible public embarrassment and, let's face it, probable arrest.

"Hey girl. This is going to take just a minute. Why don't you step down to window number three," she suggests, tossing me a wink.

I'm confused. I look at her window and ask, "Not two?" I mean, I thought I knew how this worked. Apparently I was wrong.

Oh, Angela. I love you and hate you.

I glance at the window, and I see that three is indeed a magic number. Delicious WannaFuckski is standing behind the counter, straightening his tie, and narrowly avoiding the eye fucking of his life. Let's start at the top, since that's the closest to where my eyes are trying to roll:

Messy, wild hair that obviously wants me to try to tame it's majesty - with my thighs.

A superhero jaw with the perfect dusting of scruff to keep its hard edges from slicing through snug t-shirts as I drag them off over his head - with my teeth.

Pouty, perfect pink lips that I want to taste - myself on.

An Adam's Apple that could bob and weave enough to make Sugar Leonard cry and

?!

His strong, lean soul-stroking fingers have moved on from his tie to clean -uuuuuung - nerdalicious black thick-frame glasses. I watch his fingers draw the cloth across each lens in smooth, sure strokes. I follow their journey from his sinful hands to his beautiful face and finally settle on his eyes, and see they're looking right. at. me.

I cannot.

I mean, of course they are. I'm standing here like a reject from One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest with glazed over eyes and a visible lack of brain function. Compound that with the fact I'm holding up the line, and you've got the socially awkward epic win that is me. I gather the last vestiges of my pride, and _carefully_ make my way to the window. I have made enough of an impression for one day.

"Hi, can I help you?" Illegal. This man should be illegal. His perfection is absolute. His voice is the sound I hear in my head when I step into a hot shower.

"Hi, um, I'm really sorry, but I was waiting for Angela. I'm sure you're more than capable, but she's the one I need. I mean, I, uh, I had a really crazy morning, and I'm supposed to have lunch with my friend, but because I have the attention span of a box of hair, I left my wallet at home, and we went to high school together, Angela and I, not you and I obviously, so I was hoping she could help me out, and I'm really sorry to take your time, and I know you don't know me, so I'll just step to the side and wait for her to finish up."

Oh my fucking verbal diarrhea. THIS IS WHY I CAN'T HAVE NICE PEENS!

"Actually, I do know you." _Who to the what now?_ "I mean, I know you're Angela's friend. She has a picture of you two on her desk. Now, why don't you tell me your name, and let's see what I can do for you." _Oh, so many things you could do for me, to me, with me, through me. Dear Dr. Seuss, my sincerest apologies for my brain and its twelve year old boy level of maturity._

Ok, young lady. Time to step up and own this. What's the worst that could happen at this point? You've already ogled him shamelessly and assaulted him with your word vomit. Why don't you bring it on home with a marriage proposal or better yet, just tell him you two should make babies. Guys love that. 

Resigned to the inevitable, I respond, "Tonya. With an o."

"Tonyo?" he says with a smirk. Full-on, flirty smirk. Sexy boy wants to play? Oh, it is on like Donkey Kong, and I am going to wreck him.

"Well that _is_ what my friends call me when they want to stop being my friend, so....."

Yay!! The smirk's turned into a toothy grin! Flirting is suddenly my favorite, and this is the best day ever! I will never carry a wallet again. I shall be like Blanche DuBois and depend on the kindness of strangers to catch my swooning ass. Can I get a fistpump for feminism before it drops dead in its Birkenstocks?

"Well I'd hate to be lumped in with _those_ people, Tonya. May I ask your date of birth?"

"Actually, it's tomorrow." I was able to stop my tongue before it asked him to be my present. Small victories.

"Well, then, happy birfday," he chuckled. Jiminy shit. Did he just say happy _birfday_? I mean, homeboy's got it going on, but I like my th's. "I mean, birthday. Sorry about that, my tongue's still a little swollen. New ring, you know."

Aaaand I just came.

I think he said that on purpose! He is shamelessly trying to get into my pants by making me think dirty things about his tongue and its ring of pleasure. Silly boy! All this time wasted flirting is time better spent _already being in my pants._ It was almost like he could read my thoughts, or at least sense that I wasn't going to be able to form a sentence any time soon.

"You know what would make this whole situation much easier? I know you mentioned your friend, but you've had such a crazy day, why don't you just let me take you to lunch?"

And this is why my friends are truly golden, because I knew Lo would understand that I couldn't meet her for lunch.

I was having a love day.

**~~--ℓ--~~**


	5. Melissa228

_Happy Birthday my darling _**donnina**_. I can't begin to tell you how dear you are to me and how much I adore you. Every day, in some way, you spread a little bit of your sunshine and make me smile. I thank you for endless laughs, caring words and a beautiful friendship._

_I had such fun writing this for you and hope you enjoy reading about ITward as much as I enjoyed writing it._

**~~--ℓ--~~**

**Surprises In The System**

"Shit," I said to no one but myself.

Okay, so I was pissed. Here it was, a beautiful Saturday afternoon, and I was stuck at the office. Somehow, and I'm not certain how, it fell under _my _job description as the executive administrative assistant to come in on my day off and wait around for some IT guy to show up to figure out what happened to our computers the day before. Of course, since it happened the day before the weekend, it got dropped into my lap with specific instructions from my boss to make sure I had the situation figured out before Monday. After calling around and around trying to find someone to come out on the weekend to find out what the problem was with our system, I finally got in touch with a freelance IT guy who would come in on a Saturday.

It was getting close to noon, and when I talked to the mumbling idiot last night, he said he could be here by ten. This thrilled me because I actually thought I might be able to salvage what was left of my Saturday, but at this point, without him even here, it was looking like it wasn't going to happen. Anger and disappointment filled me as I pushed off from desk and walked to the corner of my office where the copy machine was. Seeing that I had to be here, I decided to catch up on some work, although internally complaining about it the entire time.

I placed the spreedsheet in the copier and hit the 'start' button to make multiple copies of the document that I needed to distribute to the others in the office. I got lost in my thoughts, or more accurately my misery, as my eyes focused on the flashing light of the printer. With my back turned and the noise from the printer, I didn't hear the door open.

When I turned around, I saw a man standing in front of my desk. "What THE..." I screamed, my papers flying everywhere. "Jesus Christ, what are you trying to do?" I looked around and saw the newly printed pages scattered. Without looking up at the gentleman, I bent down to recover them.

"Um, sorry. I knocked, but I guess you didn't hear me," he answered awkwardly.

"Whatever," I said harshly without looking up. "What do you want?"

"I'm Edward. I'm the IT guy you talked to last night about your server problems."

"You're late, and I don't care why. I'll show you into the other office when I'm done picking all this up."

I was on my knees picking up my spreedsheets when my eyes were drawn to a pair of gently worn orange, canvas Nike's that had stepped in front of me. Intrigued, my eyes drifted up slightly, and I needed to stifle the laughter that threatened to erupt when I eyed his two different color socks and his dark color jeans which were clearly at least two inches too small.

"Can I help you with that?" he asked kindly.

My gaze moved from his lower half, up his legs and toned abdomen, settling on his face. And, oh my sweet Jesus, what a beautiful face it was, or what I could actually see of it. Mr. IT guy, tall and lean, had a full beard which was dark and inviting. With thick rimmed glasses and hair askew, he was not the typical ladies man. In fact, he probably was passed over time and time again by women, and in my defense, I might not have given him a second glance. However...I was looking now...and I was _very_ taken with what I saw.

"No, I...ah...got it...." I stuttered.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he said. His voice was deep, his simple words liquid smooth.

Without asking further, he knelt down and helped me pick up the remainder of the papers that had fallen. When they were all recovered, he slid the papers between his hands, organizing them in a neat pile before handing them to me. We were still kneeling in front of each other when I finally focused on his eyes, an intense green color with an immediate and innate ability to make my heart beat rapidly.

I took the papers from him, and just before we stood up, he bit down on his lower lip awkwardly while his eyes searched the room. There was no doubt he was feeling uncomfortable given the way I yelled at him and now our close proximity. Also, maybe he was as aware as I was of the tension, the immediate and visceral pull between our bodies.

I shook my head, trying to remove the feelings that were overcoming me. "Thank you," I said, taking the papers from him and standing up. "I apologize for yelling when you came in. I was just startled. I'm Bella, by the way."

He stood up as well, keeping his eyes level with mine for a moment before looking away. "Yeah...I..."

"It's fine. Well, I suppose you are here to take a look at the computer and find out what is wrong."

He shifted uncomfortably on his feet, running his hands throw his hair aggressively. "Ah...yeah."

"You can use mine," I showed him gesturing towards my desk. "Is that okay?"

"Of course," he said.

He shuffled quickly to my desk and sat down, all without looking at me.

"Can I get you anything...to make you more...comfortable?" I asked.

_Look at me...Look at me..._

And he did.

He slowly lifted his head, along with his eyes to me and granted me the sexiest smile I had ever seen. "No, thank you," he responded.

His dark beard curved around the angles of his smile, and immediately, I had a very instinctual reaction to want to reach up and touch my hand to his face. I wanted to know what his beard felt like, not just in a mere hand touch, but what it would feel like as it traced its way across the skin of my body. Without a care for him knowing I was staring at him with such desire, I continued to wonder what his voice would sound like when he stripped himself of his awkward outward appearance. How would his strong body and large hands path their way to pleasure me if ever given the chance.

_What was happening to me? What was this about a stranger...and not just any stranger...but a nerdy, unkempt man with a passion for computers, that turned me on so fiercely?_

"Um, " he said clearing his throat. "Do you think, you could, um, tell me who you were doing...I mean...what you were doing with the system went down."

His hands began to shake, and tiny beads of sweat appeared on his forehead, no doubt in relation to the Freudian slip he just made. What he considered to be embarrassing only made me see him as more desirable. The openness of his vulnerability and unabashed awkwardness, combined with his physical features, was enough for me. I felt myself beginning to get wet between my legs, and my only goal from that point on was this:find out what this boy feels like...from my inside and out.

Focusing my attention back to him, I began to explain what had occurred when the computers crashed. As I retold the events, I moved myself closer and closer to him, until I was standing right next to the chair he was sitting on.

"And then when I went to transfer the file from one document to the other," I explained, "the whole screen went blank immediately, along with everyone elses in the office."

As I waited for his response, I couldn't help but notice that his glasses had slid down his nose slightly and his mouth was hanging open slightly. He shook his head quickly, bringing himself back into the moment. "Okay...yeah...well, I can see...you know..." he babbled, pushing his glasses back into place. "let me see what I can do for you...I mean, not for YOU you, but for the computer that is yours...well...not yours per se, but the one you work for,yours...yeah, okay."

_Jesus H. Christ...what the hell are you doing to me Edward the IT guy._

"I'm going to run to the ladies room and get myself something to drink. Just do what you...have to...want to do," I said quickly.

Without waiting for his response, I rushed from the office and down the hall to the bathroom. Once in the safety of privacy, I let out a large breath of air, seemingly unaware that I had been holding it in practically this entire time. I walked over to the sink and turned the cold water on, letting it run across my hands before patting my warm cheeks with the cold water. As I glanced in the mirror, I noticed my cheeks were flaming red and my chest was broken out in similar patches of crimson. Both of which were a tell-tale sign of one of two things: I was drunk or I was massively turned on. Seeing that I hadn't had any liquor in days, I think it was safe to say I was massively turned on.

_What do I do now? The man responsible for this reaction was feet away from me and considering I had never, ever in my lifetime, had such a strong physical sexual reaction to a man, I guess the answer was relatively simple. Who said I didn't get to have a little fun working on a Saturday, right?_

After a quick check of my hair and unbuttoning the top two buttons on my blouse, I took a deep breath and walked back towards my office. As I entered, Edward was lost in concentration, eyebrows furrowed, while looking at my computer screen.

"How is everything going?" I asked from the doorway.

"Still working on it. I'm wondering if its a virus, but whatever there is definitely a problem with..." he trailed off as he looked from the computer screen to me.

I stepped away from the doorway, gradually making my way across the room to where he was sitting. I leaned against the desk for a moment before I pushed myself up and sat on the edge while he followed my every move. His eyes were looking down at the floor, but he nonchalantly ran his gaze upwards, taking in every inch of my body. When he reached my breasts, his eyes halted and he bit down on his lower lip. In encouragement to keep his eyes focused, I ran my fingers along the inside of my blouse where I had opened it and pulled it open further.

He shifted in his seat abruptly,and his gaze quickly moved from my chest to his lap and immediately back up at me. This sudden change made me take notice, and I glanced down to his lap, instantly observing a very prominent erection.

"I agree. This does seem to be quite a problem," I said softly. "Perhaps it is something I can help you with."

"Well...I...are you familiar with...potentially virus infected hard drives?"

"Not exactly, but there are other...hard things...that I'm _very_ familiar with," I whispered seductively.

He pushed his glasses up his nose again while fidgeting in his chair once again. "Maybe...I..."

"Are you nervous, Edward?" I asked, placing my hand on his upper thigh. "Because I'm sure,whatever needs to be worked out, I can lend a hand."

"Bella...I don't..."

I continued massaging my hand into his thigh, the side of my finger feeling his hardness. "Do you think I'm attractive?"

"Of course. You are very beautiful," he answered timidly.

I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "And I think you are very attractive as well."

He took in a sharp breath, closing his eyes as my hand move closer and closer to his dick.

"You know, Edward," I muttered. "There is no one here but us. All I have to do is go and lock the door just in case, and then it will just be you and I...to do whatever we want."

My hand grazed over his large, hard erection, causing Edward to exhale a deep groan. One of his shaky hands hesitantly reached up towards my face, his fingers extending to gently brush against my cheek. I thought I had him, hook, line and sinker, but when he stood up abruptly, I knew he was going to take a little more convincing.

I stood up as well, stepping in close to him. "Something wrong?" I asked.

"Yeah...I...I..." he stuttered, looking around the room frantically. "I...need to go."

He reached down,picked up his messenger bag and tried to walk around me, but I blocked him. "Why do you need to go?" I asked coyly.

He pushed me aside gently and quickly walked towards the door. "Yes, I need to go. I'm...you see...I'm hypoglycemic and...I'm feeling the effects of low blood sugar so, I really should...I have to...eat something...now...and...sorry about your computer, and I will call a colleague to come in right away, and there is no charge for me coming out here, and I'm sorry and...yeah...bye."

Before I could say a word or try and apologize for my obvious sexual harassment, he was out the door.

"Shit," I said as I plopped myself on my chair. "Smooth move, Bella."

Not only did I feel humiliated that I was blatantly turned down, shit, he ran from the room like his ass was on fire, but now, I still had to find someone to come in and look at the computers. I know Edward said he would call someone, but I think it was a safe assumption that I frightened him enough with my hand on his cock that he might reconsider helping me out.

I knew time was running out to get someone in here on a Saturday, so I got up and walked to huge filing cabinet on the opposite side of my office. I kept phone numbers and contacts in a file in there, and although I went through many of them yesterday trying to get someone to help me, I was going to have to give it a go again. If I didn't get the computers up and running not only would I be an assistant out of a job, I would be a sexually frustrated one as well.

I was concentrating on digging through the files, desperate to find anything I could that may have a name of someone to help me out. All of sudden, my office door flung open so forcefully, it banged against the wall behind it. I gasped as Edward stepped into the room, throwing his satchel on the floor next to me.

Startled and confused, I asked, "Edward, what are you doing?"

He crossed the room in a few large strides until he was standing directly in front of me. "I forgot something," he said in a low, tempting voice.

My body reacted immediately now that his was so close to mine, the heat coming off the both of us making me flush once again. I swallowed and hesitantly asked what I so desperately needed to hear, "What did you forget?"

His hands cupped my face and brought his lips inches from mine. "This," he whispered quickly before pressing his lips to mine.

I gasped from shock and sheer excitement as he leaned his body into me, his soft lips eagerly being welcomed by mine. My hands gripped the back of his thick hair, encouraging his advances and inviting him to continue. The hair of his beard tickled my face in a delightfully sensuous way, igniting my desires to know how it felt across my entire body.

His mouth parted hungrily, and his tongue searched out mine until they met in a fervent rush. Our tongues swirled as I took all of him in, his scent smelling of ivory soap and his mouth tasting of pure sweetness, a mixture of licorice and peach Jolly Ranchers. His hand reached down and gripped my leg under my knee, allowing him to lean himself completely into me as my leg wrapped around his waist. I felt his erection, hard and massive against my upper thigh, an indication he was wanting me just as much as I wanted him.

He pulled back suddenly, looking at me with those intense green eyes while we both were panting for breath. "Glad I remembered what I forgot," he said breathlessly.

"Me too. Was there anything else you forgot?" I asked with earnest.

He rotated his hips so I would be sure to notice the full extent of his hard cock and excitement. As he bit down on his lower lip, his hand that was gripping my leg moved to my ass where he gripped and pushed me further into his circling pelvis. "Yeah, I did forget something else."

I was aching for him to touch me...everywhere, so when I responded to him, it sounded more like a plea than a simple answer. "Tell me."

He ran his nose up the column of my neck and stopped when he reached my ear. "I forgot to fuck you," he hissed.

I drew in a sharp breath and whimpered softly. Through his simple words and obvious transition coming back into my office, he caused my body to react in a desperate, sexual response. It was potent and powerful, and I didn't know how much longer I could wait before having him completely.

His lips and tongue were covering the side of my neck with kisses and playful nibbles. "That is what you want, isn't it Bella? That is why you were eye-fucking me and rubbing all over me before, right?"

"Yes," I replied softly.

"Yes, what?" he responded in a commanding tone.

"Yes, that is what I want."

"Say it," he demanded. His hands moved from my ass and circled my waist until they reached the hem of my blouse. He slid his hands underneath my shirt, and his large hands found my breasts. "Tell me what you want," he groaned in my ear as his hands began massaging my breasts.

I placed my hands on the sides of his face, forcing him to look at me and entirely too desperate to wait any longer. "I want you to fuck me."

He groaned loudly as lust clouded his perfect eyes. His hands left my breasts, and before I could even register what he was doing, he wrapped his arms around and pick me up, carrying me to place me down on the front of my desk. Once I was seated, he pushed my knees apart so he could step between my legs, gripping my ass and pulling me right into him.

His lips returned to mine, and while we wildly kissed, he was quickly unbuttoning my shirt. Once he reached the bottom, he pushed it down my arms and to the floor. Tangling his hands in my hair, he pulled my head back so he could have maximum access to my neck, where the tip of his tongue tasted and swirled across my skin. He moved downward until his mouth met the edge of the lace of my bra. He slid his fingers across it and aggressively pushed down the lace so my breast was fully exposed. His eyes raised to meet mine and with our eyes locked, he nibbled his way across my breast, stopping to circle around my nipple. The hair of his beard tickled my skin and only increased the multitude of sensations I was already feeling. I gripped his hair once again, tugging at the edges roughly as his lips sucked the tip of my nipple into his mouth.

I pulled his hair tighter, and he growled with my nipple in his mouth, biting down gently on it. His hand pushed down the other side of my bra, freeing my breast for him to massage it roughly while his mouth was still attending to the other. Anxious to feel more of him, I quickly started to unbutton his collared shirt. When I reached the bottom, his arms quickly wrapped around me so his hands to could unhook my bra. Once it was unclasped, the straps fell to the sides of my arms, and Edward pushed them down the remainder.

"So fucking hot," he murmured as he slowly backed away from me.

My eyes moved from his face and the sexy smile that was making my clit throb to his open shirt and what was underneath it. When I was sure what I was seeing wasn't my imagination, I had to stifle a spontaneous orgasm and settle for obscenities.

"Holy fucking shit," I said.

He opened up his shirt completely, slid it down his arms and onto the floor.

_Oh no. No. I can't. I can not. _

Nerdy IT Edward's body was covered in a colorful display of tattoo's. Swirls of color and darkened images blending together on the canvas of his chest, arms and what I would assume would be his back. Being in full sensory overload, my eyes couldn't focus on any on particular piece, but rather the artwork as a whole. My eyes lazily drifted across his hard abs and downward toward the small patch of hair of his treasure trail. As I shifted my focus, upward, I stopped when I reached his nipples and I saw a shiny hoop hanging from each of them.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I asked shocked.

He ran his hands across his chest, gently tugging on his nipple rings. "Not at all. Do you like it?"

I grabbed him by his belt loop and pulled him back to me. My fingertips danced across his chest and the cool metal of his piercings while I unconsciously started to squirm on top of the desk. I was tingling from every part of my body because of this man, and he wanted to know if I liked it?

"Yeah, I like it," I said as I popped open the button of his pants. "I like it..._a lot."_

Sensing my eagerness, he undid the button of my jeans as I unzippered him, and _fuck me dead,_ if I wasn't hit with another surprise from IT Edward.

Commando.

Who would have thought?

He pulled my jeans off and threw them to the floor before stepping back inbetween my legs with just the fabric of my panties and his pants separating us. "I'm so glad you like the tattoo's and piercings, especially after what I'm going to show you next."

I didn't have time to ask questions because his mouth was back on mine, his tongue brushing against my lower lip tenderly. My hands returned to his hips where I slowly eased his pants down, allowing them to fall to the floor. Immediately, I felt the tip of his cock brush against my pussy, but once I registered it, I realized something felt different. I stopped our kissing and looked down and....

_Holy Mother of Shit! Non posso credere che vedo. ..it's troppo di maneggiare._

"You like this too?" he asked as he took a large cock in his hand and rubbed his finger across the pierced tip.

_Pierced penis. Pierced penis. IT Edward...who wears his pants too short...freaks when a girl comes onto him...has a pierced penis._

All I could do was nod as an answer to his question before he gave me a knowing smile and brought his mouth back to mine.

Our kisses increased in intensity as he pushed me back gently, laying me down on top of the desk. Once I was situated, his mouth traveled from mine down my body, stopping to spend a leisurely amount of time at my breasts before continuing downward. His tongue circled my belly button as his fingers slipped under the strings of my thong and eased them down slowly. He pushed my panties down my legs as the tip of his tongue teased the area just above my pussy, his beard stroking the sensitive area with pleasure.

He stopped for a moment, and I lifted my head to see what he was doing. His fingers lifted to the area where his tongue had just been, and he gently ran his fingertips around the wetness that was an evident sign of my arousal.

"Bare..." he hissed. "And so fucking wet."

He slid a finger against my slit until he reached my clit, applying a firm, circular movement. My head fell back against the desk as he dipped another finger inside me while the other one continued to taunt my clit. My breathing accelerated and I felt my orgasm building at a rapid rate. I knew after a few more moments, I would completely come undone.

All of a sudden, he stopped, and his fingers were removed from me. "Look at me, Bella," he commanded.

My head rose to meet his request, and as I did, he brought the fingers that had been on my clit and in my pussy to his mouth. His tongue snaked out of his mouth and wrapped around the wetness from me that remained on his fingers. I whimpered loudly as he brought his fingers into his mouth and licked bottom to top, a look of such complete satisfaction on his face.

"Exquisite," he groaned when he finished.

My eyes gazed with want at his erect, rock solid cock. I had never had a pierced penis before, but after seeing it presented to me, I didn't want to wait another moment. It did not go unnoticed to Edward how I was longingly eyeing his dick, and the sexy smile returned to his face.

He pushed his glasses up his nose. "Tell me, and I'll give you what you want, Bella."

"I...want..."

"Tell me what you want. Now," he demanded.

"I want you...inside me. I want to know what...it...feels like inside me."

"Stand up," he commanded. "And turn around."

Exhilaration flooded my senses, and I obeyed his request. I hopped off the the table, and as my feet touched the ground, I turned around as he told me to.

"Bend over," he ordered.

And I did.

"You want to know what I feel like inside you?" he asked.

Yes.

The tip of his cock taunted my pussy, the coldness of his piercing causing me to tremble in anticipation. "You want to know what is feels like when I fuck you over your desk? So that every time you come in here you think about how I had you bend over so I could take you from behind?"

"Yes," I pleaded. "Yes."

He slowly slide his cock inside me, the piercing caressing every inch of my pussy the further he push in. Once he was fully inside, he leisurely began pumping himself in and out of me. His size...the piercing...his sensuous voice was so fully erotic, I couldn't contain my cries of pleasure. The more vocal I got, the harder he fucked me, and it became a dance between us. Moans of approval and words of encouragement from me only fueled his passionate love making, and I happened to be the lucky one to reap the benefits.

I gripped the sides of the desk to keep myself steady enough for his rapid movements and to be in a position to relish every single movement fully. The slick coolness of the barbells from his piercing gave an entirely new sensation to the inside of me, one that I had never felt or believed I would ever feel again. Every word...every thrust...bringing me closer and closer to my release.

I lifted my body up slightly to allow him a different angle to penetrate me, and that slight movement was all I needed to feel my orgasm rush to the front.

"Edward..." I panted. "I'm going...I need to come."

"Wait for me," he hissed breathlessly. "I want us to come together."

I did my best to hold off, but I knew, in mere moments, there would be no holding me back. Edward's thrusts grew harder as his impending release grew, and after one more powerful movement, I felt the walls of my pussy clinch around his cock.

"Edward!" I shouted.

The second his name left my mouth, he shouted out my name as well and pumped into me as we came together. He spilled his sex into me, warm and rapid, as I continued to come as well. Our cries of euphoria inundated the room as we rocked together in steady, controlled movements until our orgasms came to an end.

He turned me around once we were both done, urging me to lie back down on the desk to which he followed, laying his head on my chest. Our skin damp from sweat and our hearts beating rapidly from exertion, we lay exhausted on top of the desk I work at everyday. As he had mentioned once before, I would never look at my desk...this office...the same ever again. Who knew this morning that the dorky IT guy I had talked to yesterday would turn out to be the best fuck of my life.

"Edward?" I asked lazily.

"Yes, Bella?"

"About my computer..."

**~~--ℓ--~~**


	6. Miztrezboo

_Dearest Darling __**Kwala**__, words can't express how thankful I am you and I found each other over this crazy fandom fanfic thang. I couldn't ask for a better betafishy and friend. You put up with all the many MANY things I put Edward through and you let me break your heart over and over so this.. this one is ALL Edward Bella .. ALL happy and NO ANGST (really.. ). Hope you have a ROCKIN year that only gets better and better with each day. LOVE YOU MUCHO GRANDE KWALA! always, your __**Womby**__.._

**~~--ℓ--~~**

**Always and More **

I bit my lip and slid my hand into his large one, long fingers wrapping around my wrist like I was made of the most delicate glass, that one wrong move would shatter and break. He was always like this with me. I was the saying "put on a pedestal" personified.

Some girls might hate the fact that he opened every door, or guided me around a room with his hand on the small of my back, or sent me a single white cabbage rose every Thursday like clockwork, or love notes stuck on the cereal box if he left for work before I did... he was the epitome of gentleman, and I'd never felt so loved and worshiped in all my life.

He tugged me gently, leading me out of the crowded room and out onto the balcony. You could still hear the strains of Bobby Long's "Two Tone Lover" from the old stereo, but it was muffled by the sounds of the cityscape spread out in front of us. Bright lights shone, twinkling from dark shadows; flashes of orange and blue and green all melding into a hot pot of activity below.

He stopped at the railing, twining his fingers around mine as we stood side by side, looking out into the clash of old and new, the loud and vibrant mess of the city we currently called home. I loved this view, and he knew that I did. It was why we came here in the first place.

"Beautiful," he murmured, his familiar velvet tone sweeping across my skin, pulling me to him.

I tore my eyes away from the shapes that we'd been witness to for over a month; they always took my breath away. I turned toward him and met his eyes.

Sparkling with mischief, love, adoration - his dark jade depths were trained on me, and I knew that his previous statement hadn't been about the Christ the Redeemer statue, lit up white and bright in the distance. Not even about the dark jungles that hugged the city walls tightly.

"Your crazy," I answered smiling, ducking my head.

Cool fingertips met the soft skin on the underside of my jaw, tilting my face back towards his.

"You're blushing," he smirked, his thumb brushing the apple of my cheek as his fingers slipped into the sweaty mess my hair had become in the loose bun at the nape of my neck.

"It's your fault."

"I only speak the truth, baby." I watched, entranced, as his pink tongue flicked out over the soft cherry paleness of his full bottom lip. I bit my own in an attempt_not_ to stand on my tiptoes and bite his.

"You only want in my pants," I teased as I slipped my free hand around his waist, pulling us together, my fingers wriggling their way into the back pocket of his dark, tightly fitted jeans.

"Are you sure its not _you_ that wants into mine?" he chuckled, letting go of my hand. His newly freed fingertips brushed softly over my lips, pulling away the skin from where my teeth were lightly embedded.

"Always."

I wrapped my arms tighter around his waist, pulling his body closer to mine so we were now chest to chest. I could feel the heat of his body through the white, crisp cotton shirt that hugged his well-built torso seeping into my skin. I was already sticky from the oppressive humidity in the air but I leaned in closer still. I loved how I felt in his arms, against him, safe and loved and wanted.

Always wanted.

I felt his lips in the soft curls that had formed at my temple. Briefly brushing the corner of my lips, then winding a light trail across to the shell of my ear. His tongue traced the delicate skin like a whisper until his teeth found purchase on the small pad of flesh at the base, grazing and pulling enough to send shivers of want around my body, lighting fire to my veins.

Want. Need. Now.

Always.

"Come." Fingertips trailed down my spine, every pass over my damp skin sending tiny electrical pulses ricocheting around my body.

"With." Two hands sliding under the waist band of my soft linen shorts, long fingers cupping rounded flesh and lifting me slightly from the floor.

"Me." His denim covered hardness pressed into the soft skin of my hip, the button of his fly catching on the small silver butterfly that hung off a steel bar in my navel.

I gasped, tilting my head to the side as his teeth and tongue echoed each other in a path down the length of my neck. Pausing only to press warm, hard and sharp over the rapidly increasing pulse that was racing under my skin.

He let my body slide back down his carefully to the floor, his lips once more pressed atop my head. One hand ghosted over my hip, meeting where my arm was wrapped around him as he reached behind to take my hand. My fingers quickly slid between his as his eyes met mine. Dark fire burned bright in his emerald stare and the heat from his look alone had me wanting him to rush wherever it was he was willing to take me. Up mountains, fording rivers, down to the gates of hell - if he looked at me like that, I would follow him anywhere.

Always.

He turned and tugged my hand lightly, his lust filled - almost rough - touch from before now reverting to the delicate handling of a porcelain vase. The heat though, remained, simmering between us. He moved quickly, with sure steps, maneuvering us down the rickety steel stairs that lead to the alley below. Tea light candles lead the way down, their warm ambient glow in direct difference to the shining fluroscent glare from the street lights below.

Down, down, down we went. My eyes focused solely on the man in front of me. The way his auburn hair, messy and tousled, - a little longer from our month traipsing the south american forests - whipped lightly from every bouncy step on the stairs. My heartbeat was double the rhythm of our feet and I wished for him to move faster and catch up to it. I wanted him, needed him.

And I wanted it now.

"Hurry," I whispered, knowing that even in the silence of the night, with only the sounds of the street below us, that he could hear me.

His hand gripped mine a little tighter as he started virtually running down the stairs. Five, four, three, two and finally one. I hadn't realized he'd stopped until he spun me around quickly, my mostly bare back meeting the harsh texture of the brick wall. His lips, soft and hard at the same time. His tongue not hesitating to invade the cavern of my mouth, seeking it's opponent in a game that he was sure to win. Then his hands, his long fingers were everywhere; it was like he had two or three extra pairs.

One moment playing over my hips, ghosting over my ribcage, then my shoulders, and even my elbows. A heated touch under my thigh, hitching my right leg around him, rocking his length against me over and over. The friction exquisite but not enough. Never enough until we were naked and finally whole, two creatures of lust and love entwined with sighs and moans that eventually became indistinguishable.

_Oh God how I wanted him._

My fingers pressed between us, edging closer and closer to his fly, needing to touch him, his skin, his everything. I in turn, pressed my hips harder against his, wantonly seeking to ease my own needs. The need to have him - over me, under me, in me - all around and wrapped around me so all I saw, felt, heard was him.

Always, always him.

He pulled back with a groan just as I reached the small metal zipper and I frowned in disapointment.

"Not here, just wait," he whispered, sliding two fingertips from the round of my shoulder, the rough skin of my elbow and once again circling my wrist. Feather light touches that did nothing to quell the deep seated need that was bubbling inside me, just waiting for one push from him to let it all explode.

My chest rose and fell in time to the thundering beat of my heart whooshing through my ears. I licked my lips, suddenly parched, thirsty for something... something that could only be sated by his kiss, his scent. I needed it like the air that was rushing in and out of my lungs.

He tugged me over to the rickety metal ladder that we'd have to climb down and for one tiny moment I thought about letting go of his hand. I really didn't like the look of it. It was far too... rusty looking, like one misplaced step and we'd end up falling the _many_ feet it was to the ground below. However, the candles lighting the way made me assume that someone apart from us had obviously used this as a means of entry or exit, unlike us coming through the front door earlier.

He paused, turning towards me, that crooked smile playing across his beautiful face and raised a brow. I shook my head in answer to his silent question, thinking that maybe we could just blow out some of the small candles and make do with the brick wall.

"Do you trust me?"

He backed towards the somewhat dark hole that the ladder disappeared into.

"Always."

His smile widened as he dropped my hand and descended into the darkness. I chewed my bottom lip as I bounced from one foot to the other, waiting for something to signify he had landed safely.

"Come to me."

I hesitated, turning and placing one foot onto the rung below.

"Trust me."

I took a deep breath and continued, one foot after the other. I concentrated on the fact that he was below, waiting, watching, would catch me if I fell. Like he always had done and would continue to do so. I could feel him, feel his eyes upon me, feel his gaze watching for any wrong move. It was like his body called to mine, the cells that made up our very beings were tiny magnets that only called to each other. A pull, an invisible thread that connected us always.

His fingers found my ankles, my calves, my thighs, the curve of my hips, the lines of bones that made up my chest. Then the underside of my arms, sliding down to cover my hands as soon as my feet hit the ground. His warmth, his heat against my back was welcome reassurance that I had indeed made it to the ground safely.

"I want you. I want you now."

I could feel him again, pressing against me. His whole body rigid with his need, with the need he brought out in me - to consume, to make whole, to be each others missing half. I moaned softly as his lips again met the tender skin of my neck, his tongue swirling over my skin, feeling blessedly cool against the heat that was rising within my body. My hand tightened in his, the other slipping down with his over my stomach, fingertips skirting my navel, toying with the cool steel, and with a flick of his foot against my heel, between my widened thighs.

"Hot, so hot. All for me?"

I whimpered as he grazed our entwined hands together, pressing hard against the seam of my shorts, right into that sweet spot.

"Always."

His teeth sunk into the juncture between my neck and shoulder, he growled pressing his hips roughly against me. I whimpered, air whooshing out of my lungs as his hand and mine rubbed deliciously at my front, and knowing how hard he was at my back only strengthened my need to be naked with him.

Soon. Now. Immediately.

"Oh God, please... _please," _I begged, the words a whisper of need that spun their way from my mouth to his ears like a plume of steam, the water and air needed to make sound disappearing with the internal combustion currently occurring inside my body. I licked my lips, his hand pushing mine away, his fingers virtually flicking the buttons of my soft shorts off in his efforts to get closer.

Closer, always closer. Then skin against skin. Long - _such_ _long_ - fingers dipped between slick and sensitive flesh. Rubbing, flicking - soft and hard - pinching, caressing - violent and loving - driving me up and over the crest of orgasmic bliss.

I didn't have a chance to come down, my screams of delight still echoing in my ears and alley around us like the dying chords of a symphonic orchestra's grand finish. The chords being my sighs, the symphony being conducted by him, only him, always.

He spun me around as I shuddered for the third time against him. His lips devouring every inch of my skin. My fingers scratching and pulling, soothing and tearing at his bronze locks as he worked my shorts to the ground. Nimble fingers lifting my feet as the other hand held my waist, keeping me from falling once more. Always looking out for me, always when I needed him, always.

Lips on the inside of my left ankle, on my knee - raising my leg so it sat over his shoulder - teeth grazing my inner thigh, then his tongue... oh _God_ his tongue! Between my legs, lapping, pressing, tickling swollen flesh and slick skin. Breathing became an option. Once, then twice and a third time had my whole body tensing again, my back arching from the cool metal I'd been leaning against. My hand pressed his face against me, holding him close as my eye lids fluttered, the sight of his auburn mess down low lost to the stars and comets that raced past to replace it.

His eyes - glittering, gold sparks amongst the deep forest green as he placed my leg back on the ground. His hands ghosting over the skin of my hips, over my rapidly moving chest as I gasped for any type of air I could get. Wet kisses followed in their wake as he quickly made do of the knot holding the soft cream crotchet material covering my breasts. His breath was cool as the tip of his nose rubbed up and down the valley between them. The tip of his tongue teasing my aching nipples, first one then the other, before claiming them with sharp tugs and rough teeth. I was shaking so hard the that the metal behind me was clanging loudly in my ears.

"Oh God, Edward... I need you... I need you inside me. I need to feel you." I panted as his hands slipped around my back, pulling the cotton he'd previously undone from my body landing somewhere, I hoped, near my shorts. I looked down, finding his eyes looking back at me, his chin resting just above where my heart was still thundering in my chest.

He smirked, his bottom lip catching on one perfectly white canine tooth. His hands slipped down my naked back, cupping my ass and lifting my body up onto his. Without hesitation I wrapped my legs around his waist, my elbows dropping to his shoulders as I continued toying with the silky soft, yet sweaty hair on top of his head. Scratching my nails lightly across his scalp as his lips moved from my chest, my collarbone lathed with his tongue, my ear lobe grazed with those bright teeth.

Down the candlelit alley he walked us, the sounds of the street becoming fainter and fainter the further away we moved. I wondered at why there would be candles this far under the building, there was nothing really down here, just a means to get from one side of the building to the other. The normally ugly pipes and graffiti covered walls became the most beautiful architecture, frescos worthy of the Sistine Chapel in the amber glow that filled the tiny space.

My eyes though, only saw him. His quiet beauty as he leaned back against the wall, once we were out of the road's sight. The feel of his hands, kneading, holding me close. His eyes half closed as he breathed me in, tasting my skin from naked shoulder sweeping up my neck, lips pressing roughly to mine. He was my everything, always.

"I need," I whispered as my hands trailed softly down the damp skin of his neck, my lips tasting the salt of his skin across his forehead, the bridge of his nose, his brows. My fingers met at the V where the buttons of his crisp white, button up shirt were keeping me from exploring the glory that was Edward's body.

His head fell back as I pressed my lips to each newly revealed portion of his muscular chest, the fine curls tickling my nose but not distracting me from my goal. Finally when my lips could reach no further, my hands continued on as I explored the expanse now available to me with teeth and tongue. His gasps and groans were all I needed to direct me around the body that I would worship now, forever, always.

"I need to touch you," I breathed below his ear, fingernails lightly scraping over the sensitive, tight nubs on his chest. I grinned into his neck, feeling him shudder and shake at the motion. Contours and curves of deliciously toned muscles tensed and flexed as my fingers ghosted across them. His lips met mine, roughly and full of passion, his teeth tugging at the swollen surface, sucking them into his mouth and releasing over and over like a game of tug of war. My eyes never leaving his, matched the look of intensity that shone at me like emerald beacons, lighting the way to both of our ultimate happiness.

"All of you," I murmured as his nose skimmed the arch of my neck, bursts of his heated breath burning my skin with every pass. I palmed his length, almost twitching in the tight confines of his jeans. His hands grasped my backside firmly as my fingers made light work of the buttons keeping him from me. I heard his head crack against the brick wall as skin finally met skin. The air in his lungs whooshed out in a elongated mix of sigh and moan and we slid to the ground, his knees apparently giving out from under him.

My teeth worried my already sore and puffy bottom lip as I shuffled my body up his thighs, his legs now bent, his back firm against the wall as I straddled his lap. There was now more room to explore the hard pulsing length that stood proud and erect against his stomach, finally freed from the denim confines that were holding it hostage from my willing hands.

His groan echoed through the small walkway as I swirled the pad of my finger around the pearl-like essence that was already pooled at the tip. I drug my fingertips slowly down either side of his shaft, watching with glee as his stomach muscles tensed and quivered. It was the only other physical representation of how on edge he was apart from the sounds rumbling around his chest and pouring out of his mouth like a waterfall of want.

"I need," I whispered, my breath catching in my throat as his large hands ghosted over my thighs. Back and forth, forth and back, edging inwards until the tip of one finger slipped between my slick heat, barely brushing against me. The feather light caress had my back arching, a loud gasp bursting from my lips. "I-" Words were cut off again with one flick of skin on swollen skin. "Ne- ne- need," I was shaking, literally shaking, as I tried in vain to speak. One hand pressed behind me into the cool brick wall, the other still exploring his hard length in an equally timed rhythm that matched his fingers moving between my legs.

"What do you need, Bella. Tell me," his breathy words played around my nipple, tightening the bud almost painfully before his mouth enveloped, teeth pulling and tugging, and my cries wrapped us in a blanket of lust.

"I, I need."

Wet, open mouth kisses from one nipple to the other, teeth nipping.

"Yes?"

"Neeeeeeeeed,"

One finger slipping inside velvet heat, twisting and turning and sliding in and out.

"Oh! Need, need you."

Eyes fluttering closed, as teeth worried plump skin, tearing at flesh that would be sore later - but then again so would a lot more of me.

"Need me?"

Leg muscles shaking, I slid down his thighs, damp with sweat, my body pulling closer to what my voice couldn't say out loud.

"You," I whimpered. Another finger and another teasing and taunting, his lips everywhere...

His free hand pushed mine away from where I'd virtually stopped moving just to hold the weight of him, the perfect mixture of opposites, hard and soft, finest silk over strongest steel.

My hand found the stone behind me, my arms tense, attempting to hold me in place as his touch tightened every muscle, everywhere inside me. His teeth scraped lightly over one overly taught bud. My head fell backwards as a silent scream left my mouth, everything he did felt new and different yet the same and wanted. I was like a live wire, buzzing and tingling on the precipice of something only he could push me over into the abyss of. Somewhere I knew he would only follow, him and me, always.

"Look at me, Bella." My eyes snapped open at his command, my head lolling side to side like a snake being charmed by the voodoo that his green eyes, touch, tongue and more had created. I sat up with a gentle push of one hand behind me wrapping my arms around his neck, cradling his head in my hands. His beautiful bronze waves turning to curls with the sweat from both our actions and the extreme humidity we were living in.

Only him. Always.

"_I need,"_ he paused, removing his fingers, both hands sliding around to rest on the top of my ass cheeks. My hips rocked forward not ready to have him gone, that connection severed. He took a deep breath, the sound harsh to my ears that had long ago got used to the thundering of my heart, the rasp of my own lungs vying to gain oxygen. His eyes locked on mine, almost black with passion, "to be inside you." He leaned in close, our foreheads touching, eyes focused on one incredible action between us. We both watched with fascination, our two bodies finally becoming one.

He was everything. Always and more and never enough.

**~~--ℓ--~~**

_*hides from the Kwala* yeh well... you couldn't expect me to give you the FULL perfect ending now could you? heheh Mucho Gracias to __**Ahizelm **__and __**Britpcksuccubus **__for their betariffic eyes and look overs seeing as my OWN betafishy and numero uno kwala couldn't exactly look at it! Love you LOADS Tonya!_


	7. SorceressCirce

_**A/N:**__ Happy birthday, Tonya! I was so excited to get the invitation to write a little something for you on your special day. Bella let me borrow Pinkieward for just a little while for this bit of AU fun - hope you enjoy him…err…it…wait, that sounds worse. Whatever…hope you have a great day! *hugs* I usually don't do RPFs, but for you…I'd do anything ;)_

~~--ℓ--~~

**Pinkieward's POV**

"Shit!" I cursed as steam burned my hand when I lifted the lid off the pot. Muttering to myself, I dropped it into the sink with a clatter and then went back to the stove.

I peered into the pot of boiling water and reached for my fork, lifting out a few noodles. I plucked a couple from the end, blowing on them lightly before tasting them. "Perfect…" I grinned to myself…and then watched my fork disappear into the boiling water.

I sighed.

Shaking my head, I wiped my forehead with my bare forearm, brushing away the sweat beaded along my brow. I was making dinner for my girlfriend, Tonya. It was her birthday, so I was trying to put together some of her favorite things, but I was used to cooking simple meals for one and hadn't counted on how chaotic cooking could be.

Still, I was down to the final step, so I balanced the colander over the sink and then brought the pot over to drain it – fork and all. After dumping the pasta back in the pot, I retrieved the lost utensil and mixed in a little of the sauce I'd already prepared…and then took a look at the disaster my kitchen had become. A quick glance at the clock told me I had about half an hour before she was supposed to arrive.

It was either the kitchen or me.

I made sure the stove was off and wiped up some of the bigger messes in a hurry before I walked down the hall to my room, thankful I'd decided to set the table and already had dessert ready. I knew I didn't have a lot of time, so I started the shower and stripped, tossing my clothes in the hamper before I went to my closet to pick out something to wear.

Twenty minutes later, I was showered, shaved, and dressed in my favorite Xavier Institute t-shirt and blue jeans. Trial and error had taught me that even though she liked to see me in – and out of – most everything, she seemed to _really_ like the comic stuff, which was fine by me.

I cleaned up as I waited, managing to make my kitchen almost presentable again, and I was just putting a bottle of wine on the table with dinner and the little salad I'd made when the doorbell rang. The sound put a smile on my face, but I grumbled as I headed to the door, slightly annoyed that I hadn't been able to pick her up.

My frustration faded when I opened the door and saw her standing there, the fading sunlight bringing out the auburn in her hair. We were motionless for a moment, just watching each other as the absence we always felt so strongly when we were apart was suddenly no more. She arched an eyebrow at me behind those fucking glasses I loved, and I gave her a crooked grin, pulling her close and closing the door.

As our lips met, one of my hands cupped her cheek, my thumb just in front of her ear as my other arm wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her to me. I sighed softly, a sound of longing, as her hands roamed my back. Her lips were soft but insistent, and I couldn't help gently parting them as I brushed my tongue against hers. I moaned quietly at the taste of her, and before I knew it, I'd pressed her back against the door, my hands gripping her hips as I kissed her hungrily.

I could have spent all night kissing her – I _wanted_ to – but this was her special day, and I had surprises waiting for her, so I pulled away, smiling when she frowned at me.

Her frown faded when I closed the door and took her hand, our pinkies intertwining as we walked through my apartment. I skirted by the kitchen, blocking her view as best I could without making it obvious, and led her into the dining room.

I grinned at the way her eyes widened as she took in the bouquet of blue hyacinth and gardenia arranged in the vase at the center of the table. Her eyes flickered to me, and I whispered, "Beauty and constancy," before I slipped my pinkie from hers, taking her hand as I pulled out her chair. I helped her settle in and then poured a glass of wine for each of us before dishing up our food.

When I opened the lid on the pot of sauce, she blinked and said, "Is that…?"

I smiled and nodded, ladling sauce onto the linguine on her plate. "Your Nonna's recipe…I hope you don't mind. I did a little research."

She didn't speak, and when I looked over at her, she was beaming at me. The smile on her face was heartbreakingly beautiful, and I had to touch her. I caressed her cheek with the back of my fingers and murmured, "I tried to find all your favorites…I made tiramisu for dessert, and I stocked up on vodka and cherries." She laughed at that, the sound warming my heart as I laughed with her. When we grew quiet again, I leaned closer, kissing up her neck before breathing in her ear, "And your favorite sheets are on the bed…"

I chuckled, kissing her softly when she shivered. "And then I figured…much later, of course...when we're feeling up to going out again, we'll top your day off with an Oreo McFlurry."

I saw several different emotions pass across her face, and I could tell she was biting back her sarcastic response. In the end, though, she simply smiled and said, "Thank you."

I squeezed her thigh and told her there were no thanks needed. I was ecstatic that she was here…and she was mine. With one more tender kiss before dinner, I whispered, "Happy Birthday, Tonya."

~~--ℓ--~~


	8. TFX

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TONYA!!!!**_ I love and adore you…you greatness knows no bounds. I suck at this part, but I think my feelings for you are pretty damn clear. Now hurry up and get over here! F & I just moved over to make room for you in the bed! XOXO__ Trin_

**~~--ℓ--~~**

**  
****Good Diary Days**

_"That's right whore, keep on walking with your fake blond hair and stupid skinny jeans. Really, who the fuck wears skinny jeans? They don't look good on anybody. You're lucky I didn't pull my bitchbrow out or you'd be in a world of trouble."_ I ranted to myself when the Real Housewives of OC- reject huffed and puffed as I sat down at the highly coveted table.

Panera was wonderful, offering Wi-Fi to their customers and all, but what everyone really wanted was a power outlet so they could sit their ass in here all damn day. Luckily, I'd grabbed the last table next to an outlet. I pulled out my laptop and booted up while I did my usual nerdy-boy scan. Today, even the greatness that was Panera hadn't pulled in any Horn-rimmed hotties.

As I waited to connect to the internet, I turned my attention back to my tomato mozzarella Panini and broccoli cheese soup. I was enjoying the mouthgasm so much, I hadn't noticed dripping a little soup on my cardigan, resulting in a large, orangey-green stain.

"Fucking orange-staining-soupy goodness," I mumbled to myself as I removed the stained fabric, leaving me in nothing but a black tank top. I held the cardigan on my lap and wiped at the spot, trying to keep it from setting in. Of course the one day I forget my Tide To Go Pen!!

"Excuse me."

"Yes," I answered, my eyes never leaving my lap.

"I hate to ask, but I have to finish something for work and my laptop just died. Would you mind if I plugged it in here?"

_Boo-hoo, buddy. You should have been using your eagle eye to scope this place out like I was. Not to mention a little thing called personal space. A two person table is really just big enough for one person, their lunch, and a laptop._

"Well, actually I wa-"I stopped short as my gaze moved from my lap, up to the man looking at me questioningly.

_HeyNow._

He was perfect, not in the perfect-perfect sort of way, more in the non-perfect-perfect way. His brown hair, with hints of russet running throughout, was messy, looking adorably disheveled. My breathing became noticeably more difficult when I saw the dark black glasses that framed his incredible jade eyes. His features were strong and angular….especially his jaw. God Bless that jaw; it was accentuated by the perfect "I haven't shaved in a day" beard. My eyes continued down, as if on their own volition, taking in his slightly faded black v-neck t-shirt and perfectly worn jeans. As my gaze fell to his generously sized feet and noticed that he had a pair of slip-on vans I heard him clearing his throat above me.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, realizing I had just thoroughly eye-fucked this poor guy.

"I was wondering if I could use the power outlet here at the table," he said again, looking from my face to his feet a bit awkwardly. His laptop was tucked under her arm as he held the power cord with the same hand, his long beautiful fingers grasping the cord in his palm. He pushed his glasses up on his nose with his free hand, before moving it into his hair where he seemed to almost assault the poor strands.

"Of course you can," I stammered, moving my tray of food and laptop over so he could have some space.

"Thanks, this piece of shit keeps cutting off on me."

_Unf. Please to be talking like that all the time you, dirty-nerdy boy. _

He bent under the table looking for the power outlet, and I could see the smallest hint of gray peeking out from below his jeans. The fact that his beautiful face was under the table and only a few feet away from my pretty parts did not escape me. I shifted in my seat, thinking of him closing that small space between us and the wonderful things he could do with that dirty mouth of his.

I kept my eyes trained on the screen of my laptop trying to retain the last shred of dignity I had after so shamelessly eye-fucking him earlier. I watched his forearms flex as he opened the laptop, and felt I might have to bite my knuckle soon to keep from whimpering if he did that again.

He looked intently at the screen and messed with the power cord a few more times. His eyebrows were knitted together in concentration and I had the strangest urge to muss his hair even more, because he looked like such a little boy scowling.

"Mother fuck!" He snarled at the computer before slamming it shut. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said that in front of you."

_You can say 'fuck' to me all day long….or just fuck me all day long, your choice._

"Oh I think I can handle it, I have a pretty fucking dirty mouth myself," I smiled at him, thinking of how easily certain four letter words fell from my mouth.

His adam's apple bobbed noticeably as he swallowed, his eyes never leaving my mouth. I felt blood coursing to my cheeks as I thought about what I had just said. I laughed nervously and took a sip of my drink, wishing I could crawl under the table.

_And between his legs._

"I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself. I'm Edward Cullen," he spoke in a smooth voice as he extended his hand to me across the table. The name seemed to ring a bell, but I was not able to place it.

"Bella Swan." I took his hand in mine and felt the undeniably roughened skin on the pads of his fingers, leading me to thoughts of Edward and a guitar. I felt a jolt of electricity run through my body from the mere touch of his skin against mine. I pulled my hand away, slightly stunned by the sensation, and looked up to see a similar expression bloom on his face.

"So your computer isn't working?" I asked, knowing full and well it wasn't.

"No, and I am supposed to email this over to a new client in fifteen minutes for approval. I don't know what I'm going to do now; there is no way in hell I can make it over to my office by then." He shrugged, holding up what looked like a mini skateboard in his hand.

"Is that a jump drive?" I asked, unable to hold my laughter at bay.

"Yeah, I always back up everything on it. A lot of good it does me if I can't get my computer to work."

"Well shit, I happen to have a working computer right here; would you care to use it?" I asked, pushing my computer across the table to him.

His green eyes met mine from across the table and they showed both his thanks and relief. I waved his thanks off and went back to eating my sandwich, which was crazy since nobody should feel comfortable eating in front of the hottest guy on earth.

"Bella, I'm sorry, it's asking for your password. I guess it was idle for too long."

"Sure," I said getting up and moving behind him. His scent insidiously assaulted me with its warm spicy smell as I stood by his shoulder; he was simply intoxicating.

I leaned forward to type my password and he moved his body to the side to allow me access. He had not moved all the way to the side; and my breast grazed his strong, broad shoulder, causing a clit-twitch heard 'round the world. I finished entering the password and returned to my seat as Edward shifted awkwardly in his.

"Do you mind if I open up PhotoShop? I need to check the design before I send it out."

"No, that's fine. Are you a graphic designer?"

"I do photography and graphic design. This is actually for a marketing company we were just hired to do a huge new ad campaign for them."

We sat in silence a little longer while he worked away on my laptop and I sifted through all of my work emails on my Blackberry. We both kept stealing glances of one another across the table, looking away shyly once we were caught. I felt like a twelve year old girl who just got a note from her crush that said "I like you. Do you like me? Check Yes or No."

_I think that's what they mean by the term "giddy as a school girl."_

I looked up from my phone to see a slightly crooked grin across Edward's face.

"What?" I asked, wiping at my face, worried I had food somewhere else.

"Nothing, you just have great taste in music."

"Are you snooping around my computer?" I asked, feigning a shocked tone.

_Umm, actually there missy, you should be worried. Did you forget about all of that porn you have on that computer?_

"I wasn't snooping! I just say the folder labeled "Pedro the Lion." Though I have to say, if that is on your desktop, it might just be worth it to snoop around and see what else you have in here," Edward said in a teasing tone.

"Oh, my dear boy, I don't think you could handle that," I said, unable to control the flirtiness that he seemed to pull out of me.

_*Ding*_

I looked down at my Blackberry as the notification for a new email chimed in my hand. I opened my mail and scrolled to the new message.

_Sender: EC Designs_

_Subject: New Campaign Designs for Approval_

I looked up from my phone, my heart soaring as my mind raced to put all the pieces together.

"Edward, it looks like I'm going to get to tell you what to do for the new couple of months," I said, smiling at the hot, glasses-wearing, good-music-listening, dirty-mouthed man sitting in front of me.

**~~--ℓ--~~**


	9. Wisdomous

_Happy Birthday, _**Tonya**_! You totally popped my fanfic cherry. I hope you enjoy my little o/s! Thanks to _**Annanabanana**_ for the bj, (er the beta job)_

**~~--ℓ--~~**

**Rub My Ass and Call Me Bella**

**  
** "Happy birthday, boss! Here, this is for you." Angela handed me a very ornate looking envelope with a big loopy "E" on the front. I recognized the logo as coming from The Esme, a lavish day spa.

"Angelaaa... You shouldn't have, really," I said with a begrudging groan, taking the envelope and wrapping Angela in a hug. "I told you not to do anything for my birthday. You know how much I dislike extra attention. Besides it's not even until tomorrow."

"I know, I know. But I couldn't let your twenty seventh birthday go by and not acknowledge it. What kind of assistant would that make me?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips and looking expectantly into my eyes.

"You're the best assistant there is. Not giving me a gift wouldn't change that." I sighed in resignation. "Thank you for thinking of me, even if it isn't necessary." I managed a small smile.

"Well I figured, with all of the new ad campaigns that you've taken on, you deserve a little R and R. You hold in your hand a gift certificate to Esme's for a facial and a relaxing full body massage. But wait, there's more! I've also cleared your schedule for tomorrow afternoon and booked your appointment for you. It's too late to cancel. So there. Happy birthday."

I'd had a bad experience before at a spa, but it wasn't The Esme. My last massage was painful and not relaxing at all. I'd been told that my experience wasn't the norm, but I was still hesitant to go through that again. However, I could tell that Angela was so very happy to have given me this wonderful gift. I didn't have the heart to turn it down. Besides, I'd heard wonderful things about The Esme, and felt I should give it another shot. Angela was right, if I was being honest with myself, I really could use a few hours to myself to unwind. I loved my job in advertising, but it could be very grueling at times. There was always a deadline to meet, and I got so little time to myself to just... be.

"I'm feeling more relaxed already. Thanks again, Angela. You really are a wonderful assistant and friend. I don't know where I'd be without you."

"You'd be late for your ten o'clock meeting with the Newton's. Now get to work!"

"Yes ma'am." I turned on my heel and stepped into my office to do the final preparations on their new sporting goods campaign. Dealing with Newton senior was easy enough, but if I had to work with their son Mike, aka Touchy McFeelerson, it was going to be a long morning. Tomorrow afternoon could not come fast enough.

The following afternoon I found myself outside of the spa. I was a little early, but thought I'd go ahead and check in. I was feeling a bit anxious, but once I stepped inside, I was immediately consumed by the warmth and delicious smells. The scent of lavender immediately calmed my nerves. My anxiety began to wane as I felt the positive energy swirling around me. I felt like I was in some mystical fantasy world, not at a day spa.

I was waved over by a kind looking woman sitting behind the receptionist desk going over the afternoon schedule with the tiniest woman I'd ever seen. She could fit in my pocket, she was so little. And that is saying something; I'm no amazon woman myself. She had short spiky black hair pointing in every direction, and she was fluttering around like a butterfly, graceful and vibrant. She couldn't have stood more than five feet tall, but her aura seemed to fill up the entire waiting area. She was somehow able to make her fitted, plain, white smock look fashionable over her black, skin-tight leggings. She glanced at me with an almost knowing look, smiled and then departed to the back after a few more words with the receptionist.

The receptionist, whose nametag said Carmen, addressed me politely. "Hello. Welcome to The Esme. How can I help you?"

"Hi. Um, I'm Bella Swan. I believe my assistant scheduled a facial and massage for me this afternoon."

"Yes, of course, Ms. Swan. I do apologize for not greeting you sooner. We've had one of our massage therapists call in sick today, and we find ourselves short handed." Before I could say I was willing to reschedule, she started speaking again. "Please do not worry, we have everything covered. Our owner is a licensed massage therapist and will be filling in. You're quite the lucky gal, if I may be so bold." She winked at me. I didn't understand what that was all about, but I figured the owner must have been a really good masseuse; The Esme was renowned around Seattle for their services.

"Oh, okay. Really though, I don't want to be a bother. I'm more than happy to reschedule for a different time."

She waved me off and hushed me up. "No bother at all. I'm going to need you to fill out this registration form, as it appears this is your first time visiting us. Feel free to have a seat over in one of those chairs, and please bring it to me when you're finished. Can I bring you a beverage? We have water, wine, soda, coffee and tea."

"Um, just water would be lovely. Thank you."

"Coming right up!" She walked over to the refreshment stand, I guess you'd call it, took out a bottle of water and brought it over to me.

I sat down in one of the plush armchairs and started filling out the form. This place was so cozy I could curl up and take a nap right there. After I was finished with the questionnaire, I took it back to Carmen. She thanked me and walked me to the back of the spa into a beautiful room. "You'll be starting with your facial first. Alice will be your esthetician and will be in shortly. In the meantime, please feel free to change into the robe and slippers we have provided for you. Also, your assistant mentioned to us that it is your birthday today." She gave me a knowing look. "Alice has offered up a complimentary bikini wax, to complete your spa experience. And before you say no, it would be wise of me to tell you that Alice pretty much gets her way around here. After all, she is the co-owner of The Esme."

My face must have shown my anxiety. I'd only ever self groomed in the naughty bits region. But since Alice was going out of her way to accommodate me today, filling in for the masseuse, I figured I should just shut my mouth and be grateful. It _was_ my birthday, after all. Dammit, I was going to enjoy it.

I quickly changed into the robe and slippers and waited for this Alice woman to come in. After a moment, the door opened and in walked that same petite Thumbelina from earlier. The energy of the room quickly changed, and suddenly I felt rejuvenated.

"You must be Bella. Hi. I'm Alice Whitlock." She walked over and hugged me as if we'd known each other for years. "We're going to be spending some time together before I hand you off to my brother, Edward. He's the joint owner of The Esme along with me. He'll be doing your massage after the facial and bikini wax." My face must have betrayed me. A man was doing my massage? It might have be sexist of me, but I had assumed it would be a woman. I thought it was _this_ woman.

"Trust me, you'll be in _very_ capable hands," She winked. _What was it with all of the winking in this place?_

Alice continued to talk animatedly about her family and her husband Jasper and how she and her brother, this Edward fellow, opened the spa, naming it after their mother Esme Cullen. She talked almost the entire time she was working on me, which I was very grateful for when the time came for my bikini wax. The distraction was welcomed. Alice was very professional, however, and did her job deftly. I'm not going to lie, getting your pubes liberated from your skin hurts like a bitch, but she was as gentle as could be expected.

Once my pores were clear and my lady parts were smooth, I was already feeling like a new woman when Alice led me back to a separate waiting area. It was dimly lit, and the most beautiful melodic sounds were coming from the overhead speaker system. I could hear violin and piano and two voices that sang like bells. I was unfamiliar with the artists, but I could have listened to them all day. I felt like I would fall asleep once I was on that massage table.

"This is where I leave you, for now. Please sit back and relax until Edward is ready to take you back to his room, I mean, the massage room." Alice grinned from ear to ear, and I felt like I was on the outside of an inside joke. I didn't like it. "He will want to go over any questions you might have about your massage before he goes to work on you. Enjoy, Bella!"

"Thank you, Alice. I've really enjoyed meeting you." With that, she hugged me again before floating away.

I reclined in a chair and closed my eyes for what seemed like mere seconds before I heard the sound of a throat clearing. I opened my eyes and was paralyzed by the sight before me. Was I dreaming? Standing before me was a man so... beautiful, I could use every word in Webster's dictionary and not come up with the words that would do him justice. He was mesmerizing. He stood before me wearing a black v-neck t-shirt and well worn button fly jeans, and by well worn, I mean he wore them damn fucking well. He was barefoot. His toes were nice and long, and they made me wonder about other parts of his anatomy. I knew I was staring at him, but I couldn't help it. His brown hair was rumpled and gave him the appearance of having just woken up from a nap.

He cleared his throat again, and this time he spoke as well. "You must be Ms. Swan. I'm Edward Cullen. I'll be your therapist today. Please follow me." I was a bit taken aback, but this time not by his rugged good looks. He came off as a little bit cold. After meeting Alice who was so warm and inviting, Edward seemed abrupt and harsh with me when he spoke. I knew I should have insisted on rescheduling. He probably resented me because he had to do this massage today. He's the owner after all. He shouldn't be doing the dirty work. Alice explained to me that she tried not working every day in the spa, but found that the everyday running of The Esme was best left to Edward. Plus, she enjoyed her job so much, she didn't want to give that part of it up.

I followed Mr. Sex on Legs into the massage room. The table was set up and looked like a giant cloud, ready to carry me off into the carefree abyss of relaxation. I was determined not to let Edward's mood affect the already serene state in which I found myself. Candles illuminated the space, and there was very little light other than the little bit of sun that was peaking through the wooden blinds, casting the strangest glow on Edward's skin. He almost seemed to glow, or sparkle, in the natural sunlight. The light caught his vibrant green eyes, and it was then that I noticed his hair was not brown. Not at all. It was a mix of copper and bronze and gold and many other colors on the periodic table all rolled into one unique color.

"I just want to go over the procedure for today, Ms. Swan." He sounded so clinical, but then again, this was his profession so of course he's going to be professional.

I interrupted him, "Please, call me Bella."

He looked angry that I'd cut him off, but then he let just a hint of a smirk slip by his otherwise stony facade.

"Well, then, Bella. Your information form says that you've had a massage before, but that you didn't enjoy it. Do you mind telling me why that is?"

"Um, well, Mr. Cullen," I felt a bit formal saying that after being on a first name basis with Alice after two seconds of meeting her. This time it was his turn to interrupt me.

"If I call you Bella, then I'd like for you to call me Edward." He seemed to be relaxing a bit more, and the cold man that stood in front of me mere moments ago seemed to be slipping away, making room for this calm gentle man now giving me a full on smirk. _I'd like to eat it right off of his face and... Wait, what was I doing? Oh right, I need to answer his question. _

"Okay, Edward," I said, now smiling. "My only other massage was from Aro's Salon and Day Spa, have you heard of it? The massage was... painful?" I stated it like a question. "The therapist there almost seemed to enjoy the fact that she was causing me pain. I think her name was Jane. Anyway, I was very sore for several days afterward, and I haven't had one since then. My assistant gave me this spa day for my birthday today, and I'm going to be honest, I'm very nervous."

Edward gave a little chuckle, "Yes, I've heard of Aro's. I actually used to work there when I first got my massage license. Aro Volturi is quite the business man, and business is his bottom line, when it should be keeping the client happy and comfortable. That is one of the reasons I wanted to start my own business. Aro wasn't happy when I told him I was leaving. Alice mentioned that she wanted to become an esthetician, and we opened The Esme. I assure you, I will not cause you pain, Bella. If I do, please speak up immediately, and I will lighten up on the pressure."

His voice which was once hard as brick, was now as smooth as silk and just as genuine. Whatever bug that was up his ass when he first greeted me must have burrowed it's way back out again. I was soon very much at ease and excited to get on that massage table. Very. Excited.

"Bella, I'm going to exit the room to allow you to disrobe and get onto the table." I swear I saw him blush at those words as he swallowed, causing his adam's apple to bob slightly; it must have been the glow of the candles playing a trick on me. He gestured to the massage table, and for the first time I looked at his hands. They were strong but elegant, with fingers that went on for days. I remembered the scene in Return of the King when Aragorn unsheathes that sword and the camera follows the length of it, yeah, that was me following those fingers from knuckle to tip. Good lord, those fingers were about to be all over my body. _No. Focus, Bella. He's still talking, remember?_

"You'll start by lying on your stomach with your face in the face cradle, under the sheet and blanket. I'll knock before I re-enter, and then I'll get started. Do you have any questions?"

"No, Edward. Thank you." It finally hit me that I was going to be naked under this magnificent man's touch. The idea of it all made me feel very warm, and it had nothing to do with the temperature of the room, which was perfect now that I thought about it. They really went all out of their way to ensure their guests were comfortable here; that was something Aro's did not do.

Edward exited the room, and I took off the robe and slippers. The table was calling to me like a beacon. I just knew that once I was laying down and between those flannel sheets I could very easily pass out. I slipped between the sheets and rested my head in the provided face cradle. I could feel my neck muscles loosen up already. The table was even more comfortable than it looked. I could tell it had padding underneath the sheets; another very nice touch. It seemed like several minutes had gone by, and I was already so relaxed and warm when I heard a quiet knock. The door creaked slightly as it opened.

I heard Edward walk into the room. His presence brought with him a feeling of static electricity.

"Are you ready, Bella? Are you... comfortable?" His voice sounded shaky, but I couldn't care less about why that would be, at the moment, I felt like I was floating.

I gave a muffled "Mhm" and felt him turn down the sheet, stopping just short of my naked behind. I felt Edward exhale, as if he'd been holding it in. His breath caressed my flesh and caused goosebumps to raise up from my otherwise warm skin.

"Please tell me if you get cold, I will turn up the heat." He quietly whispered those last few words.

My mind immediately went to that very dirty dark place that I hadn't visited in way too long. It was then that I felt his strong warm hands make contact with my shoulders. I felt a buzz shoot through my body from my head to my tippy-toes. I wondered briefly if Edward felt it too but quickly brushed that thought away. Anyone that good looking wouldn't be interested in me with my plain, pale face, generic brown eyes and brown hair. No one ever believed that I grew up in Phoenix until moving to UW in Seattle for college. The sun hadn't felt I was deserving of beautiful, glowing, bronze skin like the rest of the Phoenix population, I guess.

I was reveling in the sensations reverberating throughout my being. Edward was gifted. It was as if he could read my mind and he found every nook and cranny where I held onto my stress. This was certainly a much different experience than my first massage. I could feel how much Edward cared about his clients. His touch was deliberate, but gentle. I couldn't tell where his hands ended and my body began. Those hands. Those damned heavenly hands. I felt them gliding down my back toward my ass. They never made full contact, like I'd wanted them to. Instead they circled back up the sides of my back, up toward my shoulders once more. All the while, they were kneading and gliding across my muscles in the most delicious pattern. On the last pass, his hands finally slipped under the sheet, and I felt them strong and warm on my firm ass. I couldn't help it; I let out a moan. It came from deep inside of me, and I heard his breath hitch.

"Bella" I heard him breathe out. He stood there and massaged my ass at an excruciatingly slow pace. I felt my breathing begin to pick up, and I could tell Edward's pace was quickening.

He groaned out loud and startled me. I lifted my head, and my eyes met his gaze. We were locked in a battle of brown and green. He had a crazed look in his eyes, and for a moment, I thought he was going to run out of the room. That is, until he caught me completely off guard, flipping me over quickly, my body completely naked and exposed. I lay there stunned and waiting for an explanation, my breasts heaving with uncertainty as I tried to gain some semblance of control and figure out what was happening.

I didn't have long to think because suddenly those green eyes were inches from my own as Edward's hands grasped my shoulders, holding me in an upright sitting position. His lips smashed against my own as a groan escaped his lips. Our lips were a tangle of flesh and wet and want. I had no time to think. I could only feel. Edward stroked his strong masculine hands down my arms and settled them on my hips. He positioned me flat against the table once more, this time on my back. I watched his face as his eyes scanned my body, and I saw him shiver when his eyes found my glistening wet pussy; he put his fist to his mouth and bit down, trying to suppress the feral sounds coming from deep within his chest. He ripped off his black t-shirt and quickly unbuttoned his jeans, allowing them to fall to the floor. Holy. Fuck. He was commando. He was perfect. Edward, while strong and muscular, was lean, not bulky. And that's exactly how I liked it.

Before I knew it, he had joined me on the massage table. I was thankful that it looked to be a sturdy piece of furniture.

He rested his hips between my open legs, and he propped up his upper body on his elbows; his hands were roaming the parts of my face and neck he could reach in that position. I couldn't take it anymore. Looking into those eyes, I lifted my head up to join my lips with his. He lifted his head and looked intently into my eyes.

"Bella, you are exquisite. Your body is a work of art. I couldn't hold back any longer. I need you."

All I could do was whimper and nod my approval of what was about to take place. I pulled his head into my neck, moaning while he nipped and sucked at that oh so sensitive space behind my ear. I wrapped my legs around his waist, trying to find some friction. I was so worked up, it was almost painful. I was moaning and calling out his name. I heard my name coming from his lips in return; I could feel his words on my skin.

"Bella... Bella..."

"Bella, Ms. Swan, are you okay?"

I opened my eyes abruptly and lifted my head.

"What?" I said, breathing heavily. "What's going on?"

"You fell asleep, Bella. It's okay, it happens to a lot of people. Um," he stammered. "It's time for you to flip over so I can continue your session. We're only half way finished." He looked at me awkwardly but helped me to get turned over onto my back.

Dammit. It was only a fucking dream...

**~~--ℓ--~~**


End file.
